Vernis n657 - Trafalgar
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: "J'en ai rien à faire de tes emmerdes, Malefoy. Si je suis ici, c'est juste pour l'argent. Et pour le plaisir de tuer." Un couple explosif, entre mission vengeresse, soif d'adrénaline, et disons-le, une terrible attirance...
1. Prologue

**Vernis n°657 - Trafalgar**

**...  
><strong>

**Voilà. Nom original je l'espère pour une petite mise en bouche d'une fiction que risque de ne pas s'arrêter là. Peut-être plusieurs volets, je ne sais pas, à vous de me dire si vous en voulez plus ou non ! **

**Petite information : le vernis n°657-Trafalgar existe vraiment, il vient de chez Dior. **

**...**

**Disclaimer :**** Inclinez-vous devant la maîtresse suprême JKRowling. Maintenant.**

**.**

Le casino _Le Majestic _était bondé ce soir-là. Peut-être était-ce la petite soirée privée de chez Bulgari qui avait attiré encore plus de monde dans l'hôtel particulier situé au coeur de Monaco, mais en tout cas les invités venaient de plus en plus nombreux franchir les grandes portes. Tous étaient galamment habillés, secouant leur tête pour attirer l'attention sur leurs boucles d'oreilles ou hélant un serveur pour faire remarquer leur montre qu'ils avaient payés à un prix exorbitant. Ils avaient sortis pour l'occasion leurs robes de soirées et leurs costumes, qu'ils n'avaient jamais mis auparavant, mais lorsqu'on leur faisait un compliment, ils disaient d'une voix qui se voulait traînante : "Oh, très chère, j'avoue que j'avais été surprise par cette invitation... J'ai enfilé une robe qui se trouvait dans mon dressing, mais j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire un petit effort...". Tous portaient des bijoux les plus somptueux, affichant plusieurs marques à la fois, pour montrer que, eux aussi, ils étaient chics. Secrètement, ils espéraient que les paparazzis de passage les prennent pour des stars, et au cas-où ils seraient en première page d'un magazine people, essayer de tisser des liens avec des personnalités plus ou moins connues. Surtout que la soirée était masquée, il fallait mettre les bouchées doubles.

En réalité, derrière cette belle façade, tous se jugeaient et se jaugeaient. Il suffisait de mettre plusieurs invités galants dans une même pièce, un photographe, deux ou trois bouteilles d'alcool, et des rivaux/rivales, pour reproduire ce qu'il se passait tout les jours dans la savane. Pire que des lions en cage, ceux-là. Il fallait remarquer et être remarquée. On embrassait en souriant des personnes qu'on détestait ou inconnue, juste pour faire bonne impression. On annonçait que l'on allait se repoudrer le nez devant les hommes pour faire semblant d'être une dame, et l'on lançait des "Nous parlerons d'affaires plus tard, mon cher" en présence féminine pour passer pour un homme sur-booké et très demandé. On sortait les smartphones pour les plus jeunes, prenait des selfies pour les publier sur Internet, voulant crier au monde entier que, nous aussi, on pouvait s'amuser.

Amusée par ce petit manège artificiel, Hermione observait la scène depuis le balcon de la salle, ses mains délicatement posées sur la rambarde en marbre blanc. D'un coup d'oeil, elle vérifia son vernis à ongles. D'un rouge sang pétant, éclatant, il ajoutait une petite touche de couleur à sa robe en dentelle transparente noire. Seule une dentelle plus épaisse, formant un Y, dissimulait plusieurs parties stratégiques. Parée d'une rivière de diamants, et tout juste accessoirisée d'une petite pochette en argent, elle était absolument magnifique, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Désirable en étant détachée.

Elle jouait avec son masque vénitien, de velours noir, aux fils dorés, et aux longues plumes d'un sombre qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux détachés. Elle faisait tourner dans sa main la tige qui maintenait son masque d'un air rêveur, ailleurs, bien qu'elle soit pleinement présente.

Son maquillage était simple, sans excès. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, elle n'avait pas des yeux de biches comme la plupart des demoiselles qui se trouvaient ici. Ils étaient froids, calculateurs, observateurs, en perpétuel mouvement. De là où elle était, elle notait les moindres détails mentalement, faisant le tri entre ce qui était utile ou non, décriptant tout sur son passage. Ses yeux ne restaient jamais en place. Ils survolaient la salle remplie de nobles représentants, comme si elle était indifférente à ces petites fourmis. Elle passait de cet homme d'affaire au ventre proéminent qui promenait sa main aux doigts tout boudinés dans bas du dos d'une jeune femme svelte, qui ne serait pas là si ce n'était pas pour l'argent; ou sur cette femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lançait un regard furibond à son mari qui draguait ouvertement une jeune serveuse; ou encore cette jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année qui discutait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec ce comédien, riant à gorge déployée et posant une main impudique sur son bras.

Elle repéra bien vite la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et d'un pas léger, elle descendit les escaliers. Plusieurs jeunes hommes lui proposèrent une danse, qu'elle refusa avec politesse et d'une voix distante, comme blasée par toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. D'abord sa mission, l'appétit après. Cela dit, elle ne dirait pas non à un petit dessert, pensa-t-elle, un rictus gourmand sur ses lèvres. Elle traversa la salle, soutenue par des piliers en marbre gigantesques. D'un pas lent, elle passa à côté des couples, qui s'écartèrent d'elle avec respect. Les hommes hochaient la tête à son passage, comme une sorte d'hommage. Les femmes, quand à elles, étaient furieuses de voir leurs cavaliers dévier leurs attentions d'elles, ou bien étaient tout simplement bouche bée et admiratives, et fair play.

Elle se rapprocha du bar, sa cible toujours bien en vue. C'était un jeune homme qui se voulait élégant, qui frisait la trentaine, accoudé au comptoir, son buste au trois quart tourné vers l'activité de la piste de danse. Il portait, à l'instar des autres gentlemen, un costard blanc cassé, qui jurait avec le noir de son noeud de papillon et de la rose rouge à sa boutonnière. Son masque, retenu par un ruban de soie rouge, pendait à son cou. Ses cheveux, d'un noir d'ébène, étaient plaqués en arrière, et l'utilisation abusive de gel les rendaient brillants. Il n'était ni beau, ni moche, tout simplement banal, d'une beauté simple. Enfin, quand même, se dit Hermione pour elle-même, fallait la chercher, la beauté, là-dedans. Si les critères d'entrées était selon le physique, il serait recalé à peine au moment où il passerait les grilles du casino. Mais bon, à part l'argent, pour quoi d'autre serait-il là ?

Avec splendeur et décontraction, la jeune femme s'installa sur la chaise haute du bar, à côté de l'homme. Elle posa sa pochette et son masque avec désinvolture sur le comptoir, lui aussi en marbre, mais d'un vert sombre, cette fois-ci, et mis ses ongles bien en évidence. Le rouge Trafalgar se détachait nettement du revêtement, et Hermione se félicita sur la pose parfaite du vernis.

L'homme remarqua sa présence, et décrocha son attention des danseurs, pour le porter vers la jeune fille. Il promena son regard sur son corps, sans gêne. On pouvait cependant voir une petite étincelle de désir devant une femme aussi somptueuse s'allumer dans ses prunelles. Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Elle faisait toujours cet effet-là.

- Je peux vous offir un verre ? demanda l'homme

Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui, faisant voler un moment ses boucles caramel, et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu dès le départ. Elle eut un petit sourire, et répondit simplement :

- Donnez-moi ce qui vous fera plaisir.

Le brun, satisfait, héla le barman, et commanda un vodka martini, au shaker et pas à la cuillère. Hermione sourit intérieurement. Ah, ces moldus. A force de regarder des James Bond, ils demandaient maintenant que cela, pour faire croire que l'alcool, c'était chic, alors que c'était la cause de tous les problèmes, en vérité.

- Et pour le monsieur ici présent, ce sera un whisky Macallan.

Le trentenaire eut une ébauche de sourire, quelque peu étonné qu'une femme se connaisse aussi bien en alcool. Ce whisky là était juste délicieux, il le savait bien et elle aussi. La jeune tigresse se donna un bon point mentalement. A présent, elle avait les bonnes grâces de l'homme. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait pas non, c'était son péché mignon. Elle s'était bien entendue renseignée sur lui avant de venir à la petite fête. Alors que le barman déposait les verres devant eux, Hermione engagea la conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, Monsieur ... ?

- Knowlton. Laurence Knowlton. Et vous êtes... ?

- Appelez-moi simplement Rose Noire, dit-elle en sirotant son verre.

Laurence leva un sourcil étonné. Et c'est parti pour une autre explication qui n'en finirait pas.

- Je suis banquière, répondit-elle à une question informulée. Mais voyez-vous, si nous sommes ici pour cette soirée déguisée, jouons pleinement le jeu, et donnons-nous de fausses identités.

Et pour couper court à toutes autres questions, elle lui envoya un sourire éclatant. Ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout, de rien. L'homme la dévorait du regard, admirant ce fruit interdit qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais goûter. Elle s'efforçait de rire à ses allusions pas très fines, mais affichait cependant un masque impassible, détaché, blasé. Comme si elle voulait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devait être honoré de sa présence. Hermione se réconforta sur un point. Elle serait bien payée à la fin de cette mission. Dieu, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle pensait avec délice à ce petit voyage à Venise qu'elle s'offrirait une fois que tout sera terminé.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge Rolex accrochée au mur, derrière le comptoir. Minuit et quart tout pile. Elle se leva en soupirant, et se congédia, s'excusant de partir aussi vite.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner chez vous, demanda Laurence.

- Je ne crois pas, bien que votre offre soit alléchante. Voyez-vous, je suis venue en voiture personnelle.

- Laissez-moi alors vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que vous soyez installée, supplia presque le trentenaire.

Il s'accrochait à elle, étant donné que c'était presque la seule personne qui lui avait parlé de la soirée. Hermione accepta, et sourit encore plus intérieurement. Cela se déroulait exactement selon ses plans.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire, et présenta un ticket jaune à la jeune serveuse derrière. Laurence continuait de lui parler, comme s'il voulait lui démontrer que l'histoire de sa vie vallait la peine d'être entendue et écoutée. Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme revint avec un manteau de fourrure blanc. Fourrure synthétique, je tiens à préciser. Hermione répugnait avoir de la peau d'animal sur le dos. Laurence, un peu impressionné, l'aida à l'enfiler.

Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans sa pochette en argent, puis sortit des clés de voitures, qu'elle tendit au voiturier. Ils sortirent sur le perron, où une fine couche de neige venait recouvrir les marches, ignorant superbement les caméras avides de presses à scandales et les flashs surpuissants des photographes qui crépitaient dans la nuit étoilée.

Soudain, un magnifique coupé de sport s'arrêta devant eux. Laurence siffla, encore plus impressionné. C'était une magnifique Maserati Chicane aux courbes futuristes, d'un gris acier somptueux. Le voiturier sortit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on conduisait un tel bolide. Même la presse, agglutinée aux grilles du casino, cessèrent un moment de se disputer pour avoir la meilleure place et admirèrent avec envie la voiture de sport.

Hermione se tourna, et vit avec satisfaction que Laurence était toujours aussi stupéfait.

- Vous voulez faire un petit tour ?

Laurence se secoua un peu, et lui répondit qu'il adorerait, d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, mais elle voyait bien cette petite étincelle, ce rêve de gosse qu'elle avait allumée dès lors que le coupé avait engagé le virage autour de la fontaine en plein milieu.

A peine montés, qu'Hermione appuya sur l'accélérateur, et ils démarrèrent au quart de tour. Laurence était excité comme jamais. Il observait avec admiration le travail remarquable des sièges, le panneau de bord lumineux.. Hermione se retint de soupirer. Pour obtenir tout ce que l'on voulait d'un homme, il fallait une belle voiture de sport, une déesse, et de l'alcool. Jusqu'ici, Hermione avait rempli tous les bons points.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui vous dépose chez vous, ricana Hermione.

Laurence lui indiqua une adresse, peut-être un peu honteux de l'endroit où il vivait, maintenant qu'il voyait bien qu'Hermione était faite de luxure.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêta en douceur devant l'appartement du jeune homme, il y eut un petit moment gêné. Pitié qu'il ne m'invite pas à boire un verre chez lui, pria Hermione intérieurement.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Rose Noire, salua simplement l'homme.

Il ouvrit la portière, et s'arrêta un moment, indécis. Hermione le héla, et Laurence se baissa pour apercevoir le visage de son interlocutrice. On pouvait lire sur son visage un certain espoir, et peut-être un chouia de crainte de ce qui se passerai ensuite. Un petit pop retentit dans la nuit, et l'homme s'écroula sur le trottoir, avant que la Maserati s'éloigne en trombe. Hermione souffla la fumée qui s'échappait de son Walter PPK, et le rangea dans sa pochette, une main toujours sur le volant.

Elle sourit. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. A elle le pognon, maintenant. Regardant rêveusement les lumières des lampadaires qui coulaient le long de la carrosserie, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, son métier était le meilleur du monde.

.

Hermione avait lâché sa robe de soirée. Celle-ci choyait sur un fauteuil, ainsi que ses escarpins. Elle avait revêtue une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée, c'est-à-dire un microshort et un débardeur tout simple. Ses cheveux étaient revenus en un chignon lâche. Clope à la bouche, elle était à demie allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de luxe mise à sa disposition, et tapota sur son ordi posé à côté d'elle. Sa jambe était repliée et soutenait son bras nonchalant, qui faisait les allers-retours avec sa bouche, deux doigts autour d'une Morland Special, fabriquée avec une certaine espèce de tabac macédonien, mais cependant en taux allégé de goudron. Elle répugnait cela, à vrai dire. Fumer du bitume, quelle idée.

Soudain, le bruit d'une notification parvint à ses oreilles, et Hermione cliqua sur l'application, où un petit signet orange flottait par dessus l'icône. C'était un message de son employeur. Il la félicitait de sa mission accomplie, bla bla bla, puis en vint aux faits.

Anaconda lui avait trouvé un nouveau client, qui l'employait non pour un mais plusieurs meurtres. En lisant son nom, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle demeura ainsi, stupéfaite, pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte, signe que le room service venait lui apporter son dîner (ouais, parce qu'elle avait beau boire à la fête, elle avait méga faim).

Saisissant son plateau, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Son client n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

**ET VOILA ! Fin de ce prologue.. **

**J'espère que vous avez cliqué sur le lien parce que le nom était original, et j'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu ! **

**Bon, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Pourquoi Drago l'a-t-elle employée ? Et que fais réellement Hermione ? (Même si je me doute que vous avez déjà une idée...)**

**Reviews ! **

**P.L.P**


	2. Vengeance

**Chapitre 1 **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction "jamesbondesque" ! Ce passage est tiré en principal d'un débit de fiction que j'avais commencé mais que j'avais arrêté, Les âmes vengeresses - la prix de l'empire.  Maintenant voilà que je reprend exactement les mêmes mots pour les inclure ici ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**...**

Hermione sortit des flammes vertes qui léchaient ses vêtements et regarda autour d'elle. C'était un vaste salon, sombre, pas chaleureux pour le moins du monde. Impersonnel. Aucune décoration. La jeune femme connaissait l'endroit pour y être entrer en dernière année à Poudlard.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire, et tomba nez-à-nez sur un jeune homme nonchalamment installé dans le canapé en cuir noir. Blond, les cheveux presque blancs, les yeux couleur tempête, une peau pâle, des traits bien dessinés et fin. Elle le reconnaissait, ô que oui. C'était celui qui l'avait employé non pas pour un, mais pour plusieurs meurtres, elle tenait à le préciser.

Ce dernier reposa son journal, en voyant l'intruse dans sa maison, et pour toute réponse haussa un sourcil.

- Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

Insolemment, il eu un petit sourire.

.

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

La dynastie Malefoy. Tant de souvenirs, de secrets, pensa Drago en parcourant la galerie des portraits du manoir familial, qui donnait sur la bibliothèque. Il connaissait l'histoire de ses ancêtres par coeur, comme tout bon Malefoy se doit de le faire. Il connaissait chaque visage, chaque nom, chaque événements importants qui avaient troublé l'équilibre de la famille. Il avait parcourut chaques livres qui parlaient de près ou de loin de sa famille, et savait ce que les écrivains peu soucieux de vivre avaient osés écrire comme abomination sur ses prédécesseurs, sur ses parents, et même sur lui - ceux qui osaient écrire de telles choses sur eux n'espéraient pas vivre une grande et belle vie bien pleine. _  
><em>

La galerie finissait par son portrait en pied. C'était le peintre attitré de la famille qui l'avait réalisé, alors qu'il était en quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était il y a exactement 12 ans. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien grandit. Il était à la tête de la maison Malefoy, et très fier de l'être. Il sourit face au clin d'oeil que son double lui lança, et continua son élancée, toujours sa pochette en carton sous le bras, en débouchant sur la bibliothèque. L'imposante bibliothèque des Malefoy, qui aurait fait bavé même les plus habitués.

Il passa devant un grand présentoir en verre, qui protégeait des vieilles pages jaunies. Il savait ce qu'elles racontaient, il le savait par coeur. C'était l'histoire de la famille vue par son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Esther Malefoy. Une vague de souvenirs venant de ses longues heures de cours passées avec son père à explorer la généalogie, lui revint en mémoire, le faisant basculer encore une fois dans le sombre passé de la dynastie.

Depuis des millénaires, à l'apparition des premières grandes familles sorcières, cette dynastie avait inspiré le respect, la crainte, la soumission, l'obéissance des autres, créant un nombre incalculable d'accords, de traités, de promesses. Et pour cause : l'empire qu'elle possédait s'étendait par delà notre imagination elle-même.

Mais cet empire suscitait de nombreuses jalousies. Combien d'attentats sa famille avait essuyé ? Combien de pauvres âmes avaient essayé de compromettre les membres de sa famille ? Il n'était pas dit que tant de pouvoir était sans risque.

Année après année, la famille Malefoy avait bâti sa toute-puissance pierre par pierre, construisant petit à petit ce qui serait un pouvoir craint et respecté par tous. Aux mêmes titres que les princes d'autrefois, chaque membre de la famille y avait apporté son dû en enchaînant accords diplomatiques et stratégiques, coups bas, conspirations, traîtrise... Par ailleurs, Maleofy signifiant "mauvaise foi" en vieux français, mêmes les cousins les plus éloignés de la famille participaient eux aussi, en utilisant la valeur qui en avait fait leur nom. Une chose est sûre : la stratégie était un art qu'on apprenait très tôt dans la lignée des Malefoy. Au fil des générations, cet empire était devenu de plus en plus imposant, grossissant chaque jour de plus en plus. Tous y travaillaient activement pour que cette puissance ne s'arrête pas là, et puisse devenir encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Drago lui même continuait à attiser ce feu transmis de générations en générations...et qui ne s'était jamais éteint.

Aussi loin que remontait l'arbre généalogique, tout avait commencé par Armand Malefoy, un sang-pur aux ascendants assez peu connus. Armand était un orphelin, sorcier du XI ème siècle, qui rendit divers services au roi Guillaume Ier d'Angleterre, ce qui lui valut l'honneur et le privilège d'obtenir de belles terres dans le Wiltshire, où il construisit la première demeure des Malefoy. Il avait promis à son fils, Nicholas, de construire un foyer bien solide pour que toute sa famille y soit toujours à l'abri, et ne vive pas dans les mêmes conditions que lui lors de son enfance.

Puis, une fois la machine enclenchée, tout s'est accéléré, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Nicholas eut des enfants avec une belle sang-pur, qui eux-mêmes en engendrèrent d'autres, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à lui, Drago, heureux descendant de toute une famille de sorciers qui avaient passé leurs vies entières à faire que leur empire fructifie, encore et encore.

Drago continua un peu plus dans la bibliothèque, passant devant des étagères de journaux intimes, de documents, de traités, de cartes, de plans de combats élaboré par tel ou tel stratège de la famille...

Drago savait mieux que personne se que voulait dire le mot famille. Un sentiment d'unité, d'appartenir à un groupe, à une "tribu", à un "clan". Un sentiment de force, lorsque l'on combat aux côtés de sa famille. Un sentiment de chaleur, même si, d'un avis extérieur, on a l'impression que la famille Malefoy était une famille froide, des Mangemorts, des sang-purs qui ne pensaient qu'à leur égo surmesuré.

Le jeune homme saisit un ouvrage qu'il aimait beaucoup, écrit par un homme qui avait beaucoup apporté à la puissance actuelle des Malefoy, Septimus. Septimus vivait en France sous le règne du roi Louis XIV, un mécène connu dans toute l'Europe, voir le monde. Le Malefoy écrivait dans son journal les affaires qu'il menait à la cour: engagement de mercenaires, tromperies, soif d'argent.

Aujourd'hui, le buisness des Malefoy était le même, bien que modernisé. Tromperies, fausses rumeurs, traîtrise, coups bas, collaboration, menaces... Tout cela pour générer de l'argent toujours et plus d'argent; les Malefoy en avaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient, acheter l'Europe entière, ou corrompre les Etats suffisamment pour déclencher une guerre sans précédent... L'argent. Tout était régit par l'argent de nos jours, et les Malefoy étaient de ceux qui savaient le mieux s'en servir. Les investissements dans les industries aux actions douteuses, le rôle assez flou dans les affaires de la mafia, le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur la bourse pouvaient même tout faire chuter ou faire hausser les capitaux en un rien de temps.

Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était savoir parler aux gens. Les Malefoy étaient les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Suggérer une idée, proposer implicitement de déclarer la guerre à tel ou tel clan de mafieux...

Drago secoua la tête et soupira. C'était ça, l'empire des Malefoy. Un empire gouverné par l'argent et les belles paroles. Cela résumait bien le tout, en effet.

Il soupira encore une fois, et sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque, après avoir reposé le manuscrit à la couverture en cuir brun. Il emprunta un couloir, gravit quelques marches, s'aventura dans un autre corridor, poussa encore une porte... Le manoir était certes grand, mais il le connaissait comme sa poche. Enfin, il pénétra dans une grande chambre.

Tous les murs étaient tapissé de vert émeraude, couleur originelle des Serpentard - par ailleurs, Salazard faisait parti de ses nombreux ancêtre. Près de la fenêtre, au-dessus d'une magnifique commode en ébène sculpté se trouvait un gigantesque tableau en pied de la famille Malefoy datant d'i ans.

Narcissa, sublime dans sa robe de velours mauve, était assise en amazone sur une petite chaise vert pâle de style Louis XVI. Elle incarnait à elle seule tout ce que pouvait espérer devenir une sang-pur : la grâce, la supériorité, la réussite. La beauté. La fierté d'avoir épousé un homme aussi riche et puissant et d'avoir mis au monde un enfant sûr de lui qui continurait la lignée de sang-pur de la famille en épousant à son tour une fille de famille pure. Elle avait sur son visage un masque d'impassibilité, comme si elle était un peu blasée de se trouver en présence d'une tiers-personne (le peintre en l'occurence) et qu'elle montrait à sa manière, sans employer de mots, que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue dans la demeure des Malefoy.

A sa gauche se trouvait Drago, une main dans sa poche, nonchalamment assis sur un bureau - ouvrage qui avait coûté un peu plus d'un million de Gallions à son grand-père -, magnifique en costard. Il respirait le luxe, et montrait très clairement que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il était magnifiquement glorifié en héritier unique d'un empire si puissant qu'il corrompait tout le monde, peut-être même le visiteur lui-même. Il se montrait digne d'autant de futures responsabilités, et n'hésiterait pas à écraser quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Quand à son père Lucius, il était sur la droite de Narcissa, légèrement derrière la chaise, et tenait la main de son épouse. Ses cheveux blancs retombait sur sa longue cape noire et sur son bustier matelassé. Il surplombait d'un air hautain le spectateur, son éternelle canne dans la main. Il jouait magnifiquement son rôle de chef de famille, ainsi que le fait qu'il était à la tête de l'empire le plus vaste, le plus puissant, le plus rentable de toute l'Europe. Et par sa présence qui forçait à baisser les yeux, il se montrait sûr de lui, n'ayant pas peur, confiant dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Drago se retourna. Un imposant lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, les rideaux légèrement tirés - verts, évidemment. Il s'approcha à petits pas, comme un enfant qui avait peur de réveiller celui ou celle qui s'y reposait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, il pouvait distinguer les contours de la silhouette alongée sur le lit. Son père.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et attendit que son père le remarque. En effet, ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture d'un journal, et bien vite ce dernier leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Père... Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Faible, comme toujours... murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Qu'as-tu à me dire, mon fils ? ajouta-t-il en tendant vers lui une main à la peau tâchée.

En effet, depuis plus d'un an et demi, son père était atteint du cancer des os. Cela avait commencé lors d'une partie de Quidditch, où il s'était plaint à son fils qu'il avait mal à la colonne vertébrale et aux lombaires, par des douleurs qu'il caractérisait de "profondes et douloureuses", "perçantes" et "difficilement localisables". Mais quand les douleurs surviennent, il est généralement trop tard: le cancer est à un stade bien avancé. S'est ensuivit une série de tests en tout genres, plus flippants les uns que les autres. On lui a tout d'abord passé un IRM, mais cela s'est rélevé insuffisant. A présent, il était très faible, et cela le consumait à petit feu.

- J'ai vu ce matin le banquier de Mère, dit-il, l'air de rien. Il affirme que nous avons perdus près de 13 millions de Gallions. J'ai vérifié avec notre comptable privé... Et c'est tout à fait vrai. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup, comme une goutte dans notre fortune de famille, mais... Cela fait plusieurs fois que nous perdons plusieurs millions comme cela. La semaine, c'était un demi-milliard sur votre compte, Père, ensuite 24 millions de dollars sur mon propre compte, puis une perte d'une centaine d'actions dans le cours de la Bourse...

Son père fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus vivement intéressé et de plus en plus inquiet. Certes, ce n'était rien, mais... Certains s'étaient déjà aventuré à compter la fortune des Malefoy, mais cela était presque impossible. Tout d'abord, il y avait plusieurs milliards sur les comptes de chaque membres de la famille, puis ensuite plusieurs biens immobiliers qui s'élevaient à plusieurs milliard de dollars, et enfin de nombreuses actions en Bourse qui ne cessaient de grimper et qui aujourd'hui valent plus du dixième de leur valeur initiale.

- Cela fait en effet beaucoup de perte ne peux de temps... Maintenant que tu gères la fortune familiale, quelle est ta théorie ?

Drago soupira. Les papiers qu'il avait en main n'était pas seulement des indices menant à une théorie, c'était des preuves que ce qu'il allait avancer était complètement juste.

- Père... Vous savez que la guerre nous a beaucoup affaiblit. Et suite à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les grandes familles de Mangemorts ont été la cible de nombreux complots venant des hommes d'affaires, voulant à tout prix désestitué notre fortune, à coups d'actions en baisse et d'hypothèques.

Lucius réfléchit un instant, puis soupira, frappé par les paroles, bien que minimalistes, de son fils.

- Et tu penses que nous sommes leur cibles...

- Je ne pense pas, Père, j'en suis sûr. Nous leur avons beaucoup pris, pour ne pas dire tout. Il est normal qu'ils essayent de reprendre leur dû... Avec les intérêts que cela entraîne.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Père ?

Le père de famille releva la tête vers son unique enfant, qui avait bien grandit depuis. Il était devenu plus mûr, plus robuste, plus froid aussi dans le monde du buisness. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une certaine forme d'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage. Inquiétude de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient.

- Savez-vous qui... Qui pourrait chercher à nous nuire ?

Malefoy Père soupira une énième fois.

- Mon fils, il y a de quelque chose dont j'aurais dû te parler depuis longtemps. Quand je suis arrivé à la tête de notre empire, de nombreuses figures importantes du monde des affaires ont promis de me suivre, peut importe où j'irai. Ils m'avaient promis fidélité comme on le promet à un seigneur.

Drago hocha la tête, fasciné.

- Malheureusement, j'ai dû renvoyer beaucoup de personnes incompétantes ou dont je n'avais pas besoin. Certaines d'entre elles étaient néanmoins brillantes, et se voir rayer de la liste les a mis dans une colère pas possible. Ceux là, une poignée de personnes, ont juré, en violation à leur première promesse, de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour renverser notre toute-puissance. Ils ont souvent essayés de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais ils ont échoués beaucoup de fois. A l'évidence, ils se servent de cette guerre, qui nous a fait perdre de l'argent à tous, pour pouvoir m'attaquer.

Drago resta un moment silencieux, accueillant la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son père

- Et... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des noms de ces personnes qui ont osé vous faire un tel affront ?

Lucius ferma les yeux un instant, résistant à une nouvelle vague de douleur, puis souffla doucement, rassurant en même temps son fils.

- Je les ai noté sur un carnet. Tous ceux qui ont voulu renverser l'empire invincible des Malefoy.

- Et ce carnet, où est-il ? demanda nerveusement Malefoy Junior

Lucius tendit une main faible vers l'imposant tableau de la famille qui lui faisait face. Drago sourit.

- Bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la toile. Délicatement, il tira un coin, et le tableau s'ouvrit, comme une porte, laissant apparaître un coffre-fort. Un des nombreux coffre-fort de la famille, oserais-je dire. Le jeune homme tapa rapidement un code, puis la porte blindée s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Là, les bijoux de sa mère était sagement rangés dans leur écrins moelleux, ainsi que certains livres précieux. Drago trouva, entre un vieil exemplaire en anglais des "Fleurs du mal", de Charles Baudelaire, et d'une montre Chanel de sa mère, un petit carnet d'à peine une vingtaine de pages, relié en cuir.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et découvrit une première inscription de son père, au crayon à papier : "**_La liste suivante comprend les noms d'hommes voulant nuire à la famille, et dont il est impossible de les poursuivre en_**_ **justice**_", puis la liste de noms commença, par ordre alphabétique.

- Père, je vous promet que je vengerais notre famille. Pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire. Je vous le promet. Au nom des Malefoy, je le ferai.

Puis Drago sortit de la chambre au pas de course, laissant son père se reposer et sourire face aux paroles de son fils.

Le jeune homme savait exactement à qui il devait parler en premier.

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! **

**L'idée de vengeance est-elle justifiée ou complètement ridicule ? Que ce passera-t-il ensuite ? A qui va-t-il s'attaquer ensuite ? **

**N'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire, cela ne prend que deux minutes ! Et puis vous m'aiderez vachement dans l'écriture de cette fiction !**

**Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! **

**P.L.P**


	3. Petite vengeance personnelle

**Chapitre 2**

**Voilà voilà ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que merci pour vos petits messages ! j'adore quand on m'envoie des reviews... C'est comme ceux qui aiment le chocolat. Quoique, le chocolat, je l'aime autant que vos commentaires !**

**...**

Hermione s'appliquait à soigneusement découper la viande qui s'offrait à elle. Avec ses couverts d'argent, elle s'efforçait à ne pas lever la tête, concentrée à mâcher le repas - délicieux par ailleurs. Cela la changeait des fast-food et des plats vite fait qu'elle se préparait quand elle rentrait de mission. Beaucoup disait que les meurtres coupaient l'appétit, à cause du sang et du dégoût et de tout ce blabla, mais, au contraire, Hermione pensait qu'elle avait de plus en plus faim après avoir tiré une balle dans le front de cet homme, assis sur ce banc il y a peu de temps.

Elle saisit délicatement son verre en cristal, rempli d'un vin délicieux - un Piesporter Goldtropfchen 53 (non, ce n'est pas un mot inventé, je vous rassure ). Excellent choix, par ailleurs. Décidément, son client et hôte en même temps, faisait tout pour l'amadouer et s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Parce qu'avec des mains en or comme elle, il valait mieux bien la courtiser avant d'annoncer la bombe.

Elle avait mis une magnifique robe noire, simple, droite, neutre, mais qui s'accordait parfaitement bien avec ses Louboutins qu'elle avait payé hors de prix lors d'une mission à Paris. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche mais élégant, et à des pendentifs en diamants étaient pendues à ses oreilles. C'était ses seuls bijoux, mis à part une petite bague qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était petite - depuis si longtemps que maintenant il était presque impossible d'enlever sans s'arracher le doigt, si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus quand elle l'avait mise pour la première fois, si bien qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de la retirer avant d'aller dormir ou de se laver. Hermione était fière de sa tenue simple : elle voulait se montrer, froide, distante, mais terriblement attirante.

Diabolique.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle observait le maître des lieux qui la reluquait sans se gêner. Apparemment, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Peut-être se rendait-il compte qu'elle avait bien changé depuis les études qu'ils avaient en commun à Poudlard. Peut-être trouvait-il qu'elle ressemblait plus à quelqu'un de sa race qu'une simple née-moldue. "Oh, mais je suis trop bien pour toi, sale petite fouine méprisante", pensa-t-elle, fulminant sans le montrer.

- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, posant ses couverts bruyamment sur la nappe blanche, en soie très certainement.

Drago, au bout de la table longue de 6 mètres au bas mot, posa son verre et s'essuya sa bouche à l'aide d'une serviette brodée d'un blanc immaculée. S'il pensait que la faire languir serait bon pour ses affaires, il se trompait, à se fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Il posa sa serviette sur la table, avec une lenteur plus qu'exagérée. Alors que la jeune femme tapotait a un rythme régulier sur l'imposante table ne chêne sculpté, il releva la tête et répondit avec un grand sourire, presque insolent ;

- Quoi donc ?

Hermione du se retenir de lui balancer un couteau dans la gueule. Cela ne serait pas très professionnel de sa part, mais elle réussit tout de même à se contrôler, se remémorant ses cours de yoga.

- Tout ceci, répondit-elle avec un geste vague qui englobait toute la pièce.

Chandeliers allumés, fine porcelaine, vin d'exception, repas délicieux, elle l'avait déjà remarqué. De plus, Drago lui-même l'avait accueillie, et dînait même avec elle - chose assez rare pour être noté, d'autant plus de la part d'un Sang-Pur (et sale petit Serpentard) comme lui. Et comble de la surprise, il l'avait même invitée à dormir ici, au Manoir. Histoire de "te garder sous la main", comme disait le message qui lui était parvenu, dit de manière beaucoup plus polie cela dit. Héberger une née-moldue sous son toit, première mondiale ! Plutôt astiquer les chaudrons en les léchant, avant d'embrasser un crapaud.

- Je veux que ma convive se sente comme chez elle, dit-il simplement.

Hermione se reteint de rire. S'il savait ce que c'était chez elle... Ce n'était pas une belle maison, où tous les objets étaient placés comme dans un musée, où le ménage était impeccable, sans un pli ou un pan de rideau de travers. Dans son petit appartement, dans un quartier chic de Londres, tout n'était pas parfait. Au risque de briser le mythe de la jeune Assassin très sexy, son studio était certes coquet, mais sans plus. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut-être des gadgets planqués un peu partout. Mais rien de comparable au manoir froid et inconfortable des Malefoy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ben tiens. Lèches mes pieds, tant que tu y es.

- C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, ricana-t-elle. Vraiment. Comment m'appelais-tu autrefois ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et maintenant, tu m'invites à ta table ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Pour toute réponse, il se leva, non sans claquer des doigts pour que les elfes de maison débarrassent la table. Il ne se retourna même pas vers son invitée, se contentant tout simplement de quitter la salle. A l'époque, elle se serait époumonée au sujet des pauvres elfes, rappelant combien ils étaient misérables, mais à présent elle était intriguée, et peut-être aussi un peu impatiente.

Furieuse mais tout de même curieuse, elle se leva, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le parquet sombre de la grande Salle. Elle le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs, de vestibules, avant d'arriver dans un petit fumoir aux murs tapissés de tissus tendus. Sombre, tout en noir, à part le petit feu qui craquait avec joie dans l'imposante cheminée. Le petit salon était l'équivalent d'un fumoir d'époque, là où les hommes se rassemblaient pour parler affaires, alors que les femmes parlaient tricot, tout en dégustant quelques flaques rares ou tirant sur des cigares venant de cultures cubaines que même les petits bourgeois ne pouvaient se payer.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Petit salon = fumoir = parler affaires. Drago la considérait comme son égal, malgré sa naissance pas très glorieuse pour le milieu sorcier. Elle allait enfin savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Drago s'assit sur le rebord d'un petit bureau en ébène, avant de proposer un petit verre à son invitée. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle avait de quoi l'écouter, installée dans un petit fauteuil en cuir vert foncé (tiens, comme c'était bizarre !), il commença :

- Dorénavant je ne t'appelles plus Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as différents surnoms qui me plaisent beaucoup, cela dit : Rose Noire, Black Widow, Ghost Hunter, ou encore comme disent les japonais 夜のライダー, Yoru no raidā, c'est-à-dire Cavalière de la nuit.

Hermione se redressa un peu sur son siège. S'il en savait autant, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard.

- Tu es la meilleure, Granger, dit-il, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle pensait. Et pour la mission que je vais te confier, il me fallait une spécialiste dans les crimes - pardon, une déesse.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris le compliment. Comment caresser dans le sens du poil avant de retirer l'épine du pied. Dans un claquement de doigt, il alluma un projeteur, qui afficha une image immense sur un mur dénudé, sûrement retiré de tous les tableaux dans ce but-là. Issu de toute évidence d'un diaporama préparé à l'avance, une liste de nom s'étalait devant les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme. Au moins une trentaine, facile.

- Voici la liste des personnes que j'aimerai que tu tues, dit-il, sans passer par quatre chemins.

Elle resta un moment ébahie, puis se réveilla bien vite. Il ne fallait pas montrer à son client qu'elle était surprise par ce qu'on lui montrait et proposait.

- Il y en a pas mal, nota-t-elle, d'une voix neutre et distante.

Elle voulait faire croire qu'elle n'était pas tout du tout impressionnée. Alors que, en réalité, c'était bien la plus grosse commande qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire en un coup.

- Commençons par le premier, débuta Drago, en claquant dans les doigts pour afficher une nouvelle diapo. Roger Anderson, homme de trente ans. Je soupçonne qu'il nous a dérobé, à ma famille, près d'un demi-million de dollars, et...

Hermione claqua sa langue sur son palais d'un geste désapprobateur, coupant Drago dans son élan. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un peu énervé d'être ainsi interrompu. La jeune femme dressa la main en l'air, pour l'arrêter face à d'éventuelles persistances, un peu amusée devant sa petite moue enfantine. Elle se leva, lissant du plat de sa main sa robe noire, majestueuse, superbe. Elle planta ses yeux noisette, couleur chocolat caramélisé, dans ceux d'acier et orage de celui qui jadis était son ennemi. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune assassin.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes emmerdes, Malefoy. Je suis là uniquement pour le fric. Et le plaisir de tuer.

Drago voulu protester, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Donnes-moi juste les noms. Qui tuer en premier. Le reste, je m'en fous. Je me fous complètement de ta petite mission de vengeance. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est. Déjà que je ne m'intéressait pas à ta vie avant, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Demain serait une grosse journée, elle ne voulait pas tout faire foirer à cause d'une fatigue passagère. Elle le voulait, son voyage à Venise. Et elle se démènerait comme une lionne pour avoir son billet. Ses semelles rouges se détachaient sur le parquet sombre, mises en valeur par son vernis couleur rouge Trafalgar.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle était parfaite. Nickel pour sa "petite mission de vengeance", d'après ses propos. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Bientôt, tout serait fini. Pour de bon, cette fois.

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez !**

**Des petites recommandations ? des idées ? comment le parfaire, l'embellir ? N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire ! **

**P.L.P**


	4. Confrontation

**Chapitre 3**

**GOOD MORNING AMERICA !**

**Hum, pardon...Voici la suite de cette fiction, malgré pas mal voir beaucoup de retard ! Bon, je vous laisse, pas besoin d'épiloguer, on a pris assez de temps comme cela...**

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? demanda l'inconnue avec arrogance, pointant d'un doigt insultant la mercenaire, qui était en train de réviser son dossier sur sa tablette.

La concernée leva la tête avec étonnement, trop concentrée dans ses données pour se rendre compte la venue du couple.

Debout à côté de Drago, en plein milieu du hall, celle-ci tremblait de fureur, les poings serrés si fort que les phalanges viraient au blanc.

Un sourcil levé, signe de surprise, Hermione dévisagea la nouvelle venue. Une blondeur magnifique, des cheveux soyeux qui retombaient mollement sur ses épaules gracieuses, un visage comme sculpté dans le marbre, des yeux vert printemps transperçant ceux caramel de la jeune femme. La fureur lui allait parfaitement bien, comme une déesse maléfique qui avait pris l'apparence d'une sirène. Vêtue d'un superbe fourreau vert émeraude, mettant encore plus en valeur ses prunelles, la jeune femme se retourna vers son amant, comme cherchant désespérément un signe de soutien de sa part.

- Astoria, s'il-te-plaît, soupira-t-il, fatigué de tant de jalousie (même si d'habitude, il serait flatté de voir deux femmes se battre pour lui).

Hermione sourit. Bien sûr. C'était Astoria Greengrass, une ancienne Serpentard qui, à l'époque, chauffait tout les mecs qui s'approchaient d'elle, même pour lui demander l'heure.

- Moi ? dit l'ex-lionne d'un faux air surpris et indigné, la main sur le cœur comme outragée. Mais je suis son amante !

Ce mensonge ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la blonde, et lui valut un regard assassin de la part de son employeur. Cette dernière ne se retint pas d'exploser, et s'adressant directement à Drago :

- Je sais bien que… (elle cherchait désespérément un mot qui définirait bien la personne qui se trouvait face à elle)…_ça…_, ça ne peut pas être ta maîtresse ! C'est pour ça que je repose la question : Que fais l'ex fiancée de Weasmoche dans ton salon ?

Au nom de son ancien fiancé et au lot de souvenirs douloureux qu'il apportait, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se redressa, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi, le regard tueur et sans pitié. Aux joutes verbales, elle était l'une des meilleures.

- La ferme, Greengarce.

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? s'époumona-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Si Drago ne s'était pas interposé, les deux femmes en auraient fini aux mains. Et à ce jeu là, Hermione l'aurait battu à plate couture.

- Ca suffit ! hissa-t-il, dressé comme un mâle dominant qui gère ses lionnes. Granger, tu la fermes et tu retournes au travail. Je te rappelle que tu as du pain sur la planche. Quand à toi Astoria, ajouta-t-il vers la jeune femme qu'il retenait par le bras, tu te calmes. Elle n'est en aucun cas ma maîtresse. C'est une avocate, et elle m'aide pour quelques problèmes.

- A domicile ? releva-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Astoria, lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel, signe que la discussion était close.

Hermione suivait l'échange, amusée. Ils se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple, ceux-là.

- On va dans ta chambre, alors ? le supplia-t-elle presque, complètement indifférente à ce que son ennemie puisse les entendre.

Drago soupira et fit oui de la tête, l'entraînant par la main dans l'escalier. Dégoutée, Hermione les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit elle, que Drago emmène dans sa chambre. Rageuse, elle fit taire sa conscience en se retournant vers son dossier qui l'attendait sagement sur la table basse.

.

_Oundle, Angleterre, _

_Le même jour, 23h47_

A cette heure-ci, la ville d'Oundle était très peu animée. Juste quelques bars encore ouvert, voir certains gentlemen's clubs, à moins que ce soit des restos qui avaient des clients un peu tardifs qui souhaitaient profiter encore un peu de l'excellent repas qu'ils venaient de déguster – et vu le prix, ils pouvaient se permettre ce loisir.

La nuit était claire et étonnamment douce pour une soirée de début décembre, d'autant plus en Angleterre, pays connu pour sa pluie presque permanente. Cependant, Oundle était une de ces villes où les nuits pouvaient être moins froides que la normal. La lune, ronde et gourmande, éclairait la petite maison atypique située légèrement en dehors du centre-ville.

Un _siheyuan, _une maison traditionnelle chinoise, le symbole ultime de la richesse. C'était une maison destinée à abriter plusieurs familles, avec une cour centrale entourée de quatre bâtiments, un de chaque côté, généralement mise en valeur par une terrasse et un jardin. Il est vrai qu'un tel modèle de maison n'est pas courant sur ce continent, et beaucoup de personnes se retournaient en passant devant.

Une petite ombre se glissa sur le mur éclairé par le ciel étoilé. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers la porte principale, et d'un mouvement souple, sauta par dessus le petit muret. Hermione se trouvait à présent dans la cour. Le petit jardin était plein d'arbres recouverts de neige, et malgré le stade déjà bien avancé de la nuit, quelques rares oiseaux venaient imprimer les traces de leurs pattes sur le manteau blanc. Une petite fontaine, non loin de la, était figée dans la glace.

La jeune femme s'engagea sur un petit chemin, évitant avec soin la terre battue qui pourrait laisser les traces de ses pas, et contourna des arbustes en pot, des bonzaïs et des ifs nains. Elle s'approcha d'une grande porte noire laquée où était dessiné un disque rouge, et l'ouvrit avec une infinie précaution. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, il n'y avait aucune sécurité, aucune alarme.

Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Elle déboucha sur une salle spacieuse, avec des piliers massifs soutenant un plafond en bois peint en vert. La mercenaire dépassa une imposante statue en céramique représentant un cheval, inspiré de l'art chinois – sûrement de la dynastie Han, d'après ses maigres connaissances dans ce domaine. Quoiqu'une fois elle avait dû s'instruire aux grandes dynasties, car son employeur ne jurait que par la génération Quing. Elle doubla également une étagère remplie de livres en tout genre, le bureau en acajou et les teintures en soie, les fenêtres en papier et les quelques socles où étaient disposées des œuvres d'art comme des poteries ou encore une cloche en bronze. Que des babioles à ses yeux, bien qu'elles devaient avoir de la valeur.

Elle traversa la pièce et passa une petite porte qui donnait sur un couloir. Là, une rangée de chambres et de pièces se trouvait sur sa droite, les fenêtres en papier non éclairées. A l'évidence, les occupants de la maison dormaient tous. Parfait. Cela allait encore plus faciliter sa mission.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione passa devant la première pièce, qui s'avéra être un petit salon. Sans aucune importance. Elle continua son avancée. La deuxième salle était un bureau, puis une bibliothèque. Elle commençait à perdre patience. C'était quoi, cette manie d'avoir plein de pièce dans un couloir normalement destiné aux chambres à coucher ?

Enfin, la quatrième salle fut la bonne. Par la mince feuille qui faisait office de vitre, elle put apercevoir un lit… King size. Elle retenu un petit rire. Le propriétaire de la demeure avait tout fait pour ressembler à une maison traditionnelle chinoise, mais ne pouvait pas supporter de dormir sur une paillasse !

Amateur.

Toujours à pas de loup, elle poussa la petite porte en bambou et pénétra dans la pièce. Les rayons clairs de la lune filtraient par la fenêtre, malgré les volets de bois. Ils retombaient sur le lit, où l'on pouvait voir très distinctement une silhouette se découper à travers les draps. Une silhouette masculine, si on en croyait la position disgracieuse de ses jambes.

Doucement, la jeune femme sortit de la poche de sa veste noire un revolver. Un Walter PPK, son arme de prédilection, qu'elle allait se resservir encore pas mal de fois dans cette mission. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle pointa son arme sur le front de sa victime.

Un claquement sec, un soubresaut, un filet de sang, et puis plus rien.

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Des étagères pleines de livres – encore – ainsi qu'une armoire et une commode. Elle commença alors à reverser l'étagère pleine à craquer, puis, grâce à des gestes experts, à retourner la commode et à répandre le contenu des tiroirs un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il fallait croire au cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, alors elle était en train de maquiller la scène. Et, il fallait l'avouer, foutre le bordel était tout simplement jouissif. Histoire de calmer un peu ses nerfs quant à Malefoy.  
>Elle poursuivit son action de démolition dans les pièces voisines, déchirant les papiers ridicules qui servaient de verre, lacérant les murs de bambous, écrasant les produits ménagers et nourriture de la cuisine un peu partout sur le sol. Elle déracina les arbres nains, et réussit à trouver son coffre-fort, qu'elle força sans problème. Elle piqua quelques liasses de billets, pour rendre son mobile encore plus crédible.<p>

Une fois tout ce beau foutoir terminé, elle retourna dans la chambre, où elle saisit l'homme et le tira de son lit. Elle le traîna à l'autre bout de la chambre et l'adossa contre le mur. Elle prit un couteau de cuisine, l'imprégna des empreintes du mort et le déposa à côté de sa main. « La victime a tenté vainement de se défendre avec un ustensile de cuisine, sans cependant réussir à sauver sa vie », dirait le rapport de police, si tout de fois le milliardaire n'était pas un vieux avare qui était trop préoccupé par son argent pour recevoir des visites et que quelqu'un signale sa mort à la police. Vu la collection de passionné que cette personne possédait, signe qu'il devait être tout de même assez reclus sur lui-même, il devrait pourrir quelques jours avant que la femme de ménage ne passe par là et le remarque.

Etant donné que la trace du corps sur le sol avait repoussé les objets sur les côtés, Hermione rééquilibra le tout en poussant ça et là quelques livres et vêtements du bout du pied.

Puis, en sifflotant, elle repartit du même chemin qu'elle était venue, pas le moins pressée du monde. Elle sortit de sa poche des clés de voitures, et entra dans sa Jaguar en soufflant. Ça, c'est fait. Comment empocher un montant avec plusieurs zéros à la fin en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Elle avait refusé de parvenir jusqu'ici grâce à la magie, car elle avait besoin de faire un peu de route. Histoire de chasser ses idées noires et l'image de Drago dans sa tête. Comment ne pouvait-elle se débarrasser de cette sale petite tête de fouine ? En soupirant encore une fois, elle démarra le bolide et écouta avec bonheur le ronronnement jouissif du moteur, puis accéléra et partit loin d'ici.

Demain promettrait d'être un jour peut-être plus dynamique et actif. Mais aussi avec plus de confrontations vis-à-vis de Malefoy.

.

Drago était satisfait de son invité. On avait pas mentit sur ses compétences : 3 morts en moins de 48 heures, c'est ce qu'il estimait être du bon travail. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas à voir des morts sur son chemin toutes les 5 minutes, mais d'après ce qu'il savait, l'intervalle entre chaque cadavre était le plus court possible. Hermione travaillait 24 heures sur 24. Comme si elle voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de sa mission, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas en fin de compte.

Hermione le détestait, et c'était réciproque : pourquoi s'attarder plus que nécessaire ? Entre eux, il n'y avait du professionnalisme, rien de plus que du professionnalisme. Il était son client, elle était sa seule façon de se sortir de ce traquenard. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de jouer sur les sentiments.

Allongé auprès d'Astoria, il ne pouvait pas fermer l'oeil. Les rayons de la lune retombaient mollement sur le parquet, éclairant ça et là les formes de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. La nuit avait été torride, comme toutes celles qui l'avait précédés. Il se retourna doucement pour voir l'heure. 1H50 du matin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il alors au boulot et à sa charmante employée ? Charmante, dangereuse, mais terriblement attirante...

Repoussant délicatement la main de la jeune déesse qui se trouvait sur son torse, il se leva doucement, sans faire aucun bruit, et saisit un peignoir qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Il prit son paquet de cigarette sur la table de nuit, et stoppa pendant quelques secondes, car Astoria se retourna dans son sommeil. Toujours silencieusement, il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, avant de voir de la lumière dans la cuisine.

.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette avec bonheur, pour décompresser un peu. La pendule indiquait 2h du matin, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Debout face à la baie vitrée de la véranda, elle goûtait avec délice à une petite clope. Ah là là, ces insomnies. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars, d'ailleurs. Comme quoi la guerre avait encore laissé des ruines fumantes et douloureuses dans son esprit.

Lentement, elle laissa la fumée s'immiscer dans ses poumons, épousant chaque forme et imperfections de son organe. Doucement, elle expira la drogue, qui vint s'écraser au ralenti sur la vitre embuée. Ah, ce qu'elle aimait ça.

Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête, aux aguets. Quand elle vit apparaître le maître des lieux, elle remarqua oh combien son geste était futile. Il était en peignoir, entr'ouvert pour laisser son torse musclé à l'air libre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Activité physique nocturne, je suppose. Il ne fut cependant pas surpris de trouver son invité ici, de si bon matin, en train d'en griller une.

- Ta pute ne te satisfait plus ? lança-t-elle, un peu plus hargneuse que prévue.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, abordant une expression neutre. Hors de question de lui faire plaisir en s'énervant. Cependant, il laissa couler son regard lentement sur son corps, seulement vêtu d'un micro-short et d'un sweat de sport, et un petit sourire amusé, ce qu'Hermione détestait.

Drago sortit ses propres cigarettes de sa poche, et l'alluma d'un coup de main avec son briquet plaqué argent. Comme par hasard, surtout venant d'un ancien Serpentard et également fils d'une riche lignée. Hermione observa un moment la flamme, fascinée par la beauté surnaturelle qu'avait pris la chaleur.

L'héritier s'adossa nonchalamment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine à côté de son invité. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun mot ne fut échangé, chacun savourant avec délice sa pause qu'ils avaient bien mérités.

- T'étais obligée de faire ta conne en disant que t'étais ma maîtresse devant Astoria ? soupira Drago, se remémorant de la scène de l'après-midi.

L'intéressée manqua de s'étouffer, et se retourna avec offuscation vers lui.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est cette petite salope qui a commencé à m'énerver, j'y suis pour rien là-dedans !

- Et en l'appelant Greengarce tu crois que cela calmait le jeu ?

La jeune femme fut bouche bée.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au bien-être de tes conquêtes féminines ?

- Astoria et moi allons-nous fiancer, dit-il sur un ton calme.

- Tu déconnes, j'espère !? Te marier avec cette…cette… « pimbêche », pour être gentille ?

- Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ? se stupéfia Drago devant tant d'intéressement pour sa petite personne.

- Bien sûr que non ! pouffa Hermione devant la remarque futile. C'est juste que je m'étonne que tu laisses tomber toutes tes autres amantes. Cela va être dur pour toi de te contrôler et de ne pas allez faire un petit tout vers toutes tes anciennes amies !

- Astoria est un bon parti, cependant.

- C'est exactement ce que ton père dirait, ricana Hermione. Et bien entendu tu ne veux pas décevoir ton pauvre père, qui doit se mordre les doigts de voir tout son argent claqué dans les soirées privées par son jet-setter de fils.

Cette fois, ce fut trop. Autant Drago se fichait complètement de ce que la jeune femme pouvait dire ou faire, mais de là à l'accuser du malheur qui s'abattait sur les comptes bancaires de la famille, c'était hors de question.

Ecrasant avec rage son mégot sur le marbre de l'îlot de la cuisine, il saisit Hermione par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur d'en face. Sa tête claqua contre la cloison, et elle eut une petite grimace. Drago plaça son avant-bras sous son cou pour la retenir en place et la secoua, comme si ses paroles pouvaient être mieux comprises sous le maintien.

- Tu crois tout savoir de moi, petite garce ? Tu crois que je t'ai invité ici pour que tu foutes la merde dans ma vie ? Si je t'ai demandée, ce n'est pas pour que tu te la coules douce, mais pour que tu m'aides à me sortir de ce merdier ! Et dieu sait que j'y suis allé à reculons pour t'engager !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas dans quel foutoir tu es ? T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mon pauvre ! J'ai fait croire que je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes emmerdes pour que tu me foutes la paix, mais je sais ce qu'il t'arrive ! Les dettes, la maladie de ton père, la dépendance à l'alcool de ta mère, les ennemis de la famille, les complots, tout cela je le sais ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas encore vu tes parents – qui doivent être dans un des lointains recoins du château – que je ne sais pas quels impact cette « tragédie » a eut sur eux ! Tu crois que je me fais engager sans savoir ce qu'il se passe chez mon employeur ? Tu es fiché, mon vieux. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi avant même que tu me proposes le job. Et cette liste de cibles ? Tu crois que j'allais les accepter sans rechigner ? Tu ne trouves pas ça louche, peut-être, ton ancien ennemi qui te file plein de noms à éliminer ? Ce sont tous ceux qui menacent de faire couler ta belle petite vie confortable !

Hermione reprit son souffle. Elle avait tout débité à une vitesse déconcertante. Drago était déstabilisé. Il était persuadé que la mercenaire se foutait tout simplement de sa vie minable de fils prodigue, mais il fallait croire que non. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle le savait dès le début, qu'il n'avait presque plus pied dans ce petit « foutoir », comme elle le disait si justement.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. La jeune femme aurait pu aisément se dégager de son étreinte de fer, mais elle ne le fit pas. Peut-être pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer après. Drago la maintenait toujours contre le mur, presque collé à elle. La position n'était pas très convenable. Son peignoir était maintenant plus qu'entr'ouvert, et le jeune homme se serait retrouvé fesses à l'air s'il ne portait pas un caleçon rouge. Et l'espace entre le sous-vêtement masculin et le micro-short de la silhouette féminine diminuait inexorablement. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud au goût d'Hermione, et une flamme qui ne lui plaisait guère venait de s'allumer dans les prunelles un peu trop près de Drago.

- Et après venez pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, éclata une voix près de la porte.

Astoria venait d'apparaître, dans un peignoir en soie rose pâle délicatement décoré de petites fleurs imitation japonaise. Un sourcil levé, les yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de l'ancienne Griffondor à l'évidence de trop dans la pièce.

- Rooh et puis lâches-moi, acheva Hermione en repoussant violemment Drago des deux mains.

Elle passa devant la blonde sans même lui adresser un regard, bien qu'elle devinait que cette dernière ne la lâchait pas du regard. Et tandis qu'elle remontait le couloir en direction de l'escalier, elle entendit des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine. Sûrement que Drago allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, aux bons soins de son amante maléfique.

**Et voilà !**

**Petit commentaire ? Alleeezzz... Comment va réagir Astoria ? des idées ?**

**P.L.P**


	5. Pourquoi tu me crois pas ?

**Chapitre 4**

**Hi guys ! Oui, je suis dans mon petit trip america en ce moment...**

**ET OUI, JE POSTE UN CHAPITRE ALORS QUE J'EN AI POSTE UN HIER, MAIS TANT PIS, JE NE VOULAIS PAS LAISSER MES LECTEURS DANS CE SUSPENS LA, PARCE QUE OUI, PARFOIS, JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI DIABOLIQUE QUE J'EN AI L'AIR...**

**Au menu du jour, le chef vous propose un chapitre tout frais et peut-être un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour ceux qui ont un peu râlé auprès du bureau des réclamations... On m'a posé la question, je donne la réponse : Non, ce n'est pas une p...e Astoria, c'était juste une petite injure de la part d'Hermione... **

**Allez, bon appétit !**

**...**

Hermione émergeait lentement de son rêve. Elle n'avait pas songé à de jolis bisounours qui dansaient sur des arcs-en-ciel et qui se goinfraient de cupcakes décorés de petits cœurs en sucre rose. Non. Elle avait été plongée dans l'abîme noir de ses cauchemars, ressassant sans discontinu les mauvais souvenirs des moments assez durs qu'elle avait dû traverser. La guerre, tout d'abord. Elle avait perdu tant de personnes chères à son cœur dans ce combat qui à ses yeux restait vain. Elle avait même dû abandonner une partie de son humanité, quand elle était forcée de tuer pour rester en vie. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait un impact sur eux, sur les survivants trop traumatisés pour pouvoir en parler. Eriger des monuments aux morts, mettant leur bravoure et leur courage à l'honneur n'y changeait rien. Son nom avait beau être inscrit dans les livres d'histoire, considérée comme une héroïne de guerre, rien à faire : elle n'était pas heureuse. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer plus tôt : les souvenirs des combats sanglants avaient laissé des traces imprimées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Toujours là, la harcelant presque.

Ensuite, ses parents. Elle avait été obligée d'effacer leurs souvenirs pour se préserver et pour les préserver. Et son cœur avait été encore plus meurtri quand ses parents ne l'avaient pas reconnu et prise pour une vulgaire colporteuse quand elle était rentrée à la maison. C'était comme si toutes ces années, ces 17 ans, ces bons moments, avaient été envolés d'un coup : plus rien, plus de souvenirs, même pas un vague nom à mettre sur ce visage auparavant si familier et jadis tant chéri.

Et enfin, son brusque changement de métier. A l'origine, elle voulait devenir avocate, servir de nobles causes, aider les pauvres gens qui avaient besoin de son aide. Mais, là encore, la guerre l'avait transformée. Elle voulait le danger, le suspens, l'adrénaline, l'aventure. Aider les gens, mais d'une autre façon. Et dieu sait les dégâts que cela avait eus sur sa vie : mentir à ses amis, à son fiancé, tout cela pour éviter qu'on la regarde avec un air horrifié. L'héroïne de guerre était devenue une mercenaire, une tueuse à gage, ce pour quoi elle s'était battue n'était plus rien à présent.

Elle croyait que, une fois la guerre terminée, rentrer dans une petite routine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Se poser un peu et construire sa vie, son avenir. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte, une fois ses études de droits magiques commencées, que ses aventures qu'elle avait partagé avec Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis d'enfance et ex-fiancé pour le roux, lui manquait. Elle l'avait confié à son frère de cœur, qui lui avait proposé un poste chez les Aurores. Gentiment, elle avait décliné l'offre. Cela ne l'intéressait pas, d'être policier.

Alors elle a découvert la Ligue. Petit à petit, elle changeait de camp, elle n'hésitait pas à tuer et infliger les pires tortures. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle adorait ça.

Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, découvrant sa chambre doucement baignée de l'aurore du matin, une main s'abattit brusquement sur sa bouche et sur son nez, pour l'empêcher de respirer et de parler. Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grand, aux aguets. Elle repéra bien vite la menace, au-dessus de sa tête. Des boucles blondes, des yeux verts rageurs, une peau parfaite. Astoria, qui d'autre ?

Réagissant en quatrième vitesse, Hermione décolla la main de sa figure sans grand mal, et respira goulument l'air frais. Son ennemie revint rapidement à la charge, enroulant ses grandes mains blanches autour de son cou cette fois-ci.

- Espèce de sale pétasse, je ne vais pas laisser une vulgaire souillon me piquer mon fiancé ! lança-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'une lueur diabolique.

Mais la mercenaire ne se laissa pas faire. Réemployant les techniques de krav-maga qu'elle avait apprises petite (self-défense des services secrets israéliens), elle donna un coup sec à la trachéite de son adversaire, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas préparée aux combats. Sentant l'emprise autour de son cou se relâcher, elle ne laissa pas la blonde prendre le temps de revenir à la charge : se dégageant d'une dernière opposition de sa part, elle sauta hors du lit, et la poussa violemment à terre. Hermione chevaucha Astoria en s'asseyant sur sa poitrine, et maintint ses poignets au sol, pour éviter tout risque de griffures de sa part.

Cependant la brune n'eut pas le temps de plaquer au sol la deuxième main, trop énergique, et la blonde saisit un vase à proximité, avant de l'abattre avec résolution sur le sommet du crâne de celle qui la dominait.

Hermione eut un petit cri de douleur, et cela l'ébranla une centième de seconde, assez pour Astoria pour s'échapper de son entrave de fer. Alors que cette dernière se précipitait vers la porte pour s'enfuir, la jeune mercenaire agrippa son peignoir en soie, qui se déchira sous la force de la poigne, mais cela la ralentit un peu. Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant : prenant de l'élan sur ses talons, elle sauta, comme une lionne le ferait avant de s'abattre sur la gazelle dans la savane, et réussit à s'accrocher au dos de sa victime. L'ex Serpentard eut un petit grognement face au poids soudain qui venait de s'abattre sur elle, et avança un pied en avant pour se stabiliser, mais elle était une asperge comparée à une Hermione musclée. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle tomba face la première sur le tapis sur le seuil de la chambre de son adversaire. Hermione enroula ses cuisses d'acier autour du bassin de la jeune précieuse, toujours de dos, allongée à plein ventre sur le sol. Elle bascula sur le côté sans relâcher son emprise, et Astoria fut contrainte de suivre avec elle. La brune tira violemment la cascade blonde en arrière, et le cou de sa propriétaire fut à découvert. Celle-ci gémissait de douleur, et tenait la main d'Hermione dans un geste futile, comme si cela pouvait l'obliger à la lâcher.

- Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien, petite peste, susurra la brune avec colère dans l'oreille de sa rivale. Je ne suis pas et serais jamais l'amante de cette fouine qu'est Malefoy. Cependant, tu as bien vu que je n'étais pas une fille sans défense. Si d'aventure tu veux retenter l'expérience d'essayer de m'étouffer dans mon lit, je te jure que cette fois je serai sans pitié. Si je revois ne serait-ce qu'une fois ta sale tête de poupée en porcelaine, tu vas passer un très, très, très mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai été assez claire ?

Astoria ne répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux au bord des larmes, sûrement causée par la douleur.

- J'ai dit, répéta Hermione avec rage, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, la blondinette capitula. Apparemment à contrecœur, elle déglutit avec difficulté et hocha lentement la tête. Hermione eut un petit sourire victorieux.

- Bien.

- Granger ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Sans lâcher sa proie, elle se retourna vivement, et vit au bout du couloir un fauteuil roulant, où était assis un personnage recroquevillé sur lui-même. Si elle n'avait pas vu quelques touffes de cheveux d'un blond virant presque au blanc, elle n'aurait pas reconnu Lucius Malefoy. Derrière lui, le poussant, se trouvait nul autre que son fils, Drago.

- Relâches tout de suite Astoria ! lui ordonna-t-il, en stoppant le fauteuil.

Bien malgré elle, l'interpellée fut obligée de desserrer son étreinte, et Astoria roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son attaquante, respirant avec difficulté.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il interloqué, alors qu'il la dépassait pour aider à relever sa fiancée.

- Elle a tenté de m'étouffer dans mon lit, plaida la fautive en se relevant et en s'époussetant. Une histoire de jalousie, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Drago ne dit mot, mais n'en pensa pas moins, comme le prouvait le regard assassin qu'il lui décrocha.

- Elle…elle…elle a voulu me tuer… murmura Astoria en pauvre petite victime innocente.

Si le maître des lieux ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, Hermione se serait précipité sur elle pour la lacérer de ses ongles et lui crever les yeux avec ses pouces. Ses ongles manucurés plantés fermement dans sa paume pour se contrôler, la jeune femme regarda avec rage les deux tourtereaux s'éloigner d'elle, Drago ayant un bras protecteur autour des épaules tremblantes de sa future femme.

- Etiez-vous obligée de la faire rouler par terre ? lança une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Hermione se retourna et soupira en voyant Malefoy père, toujours là, l'observant avec malice sur son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? lui répondit-elle en aboyant presque, trop énervée pour répondre par des remarques posées mais cinglantes.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Miss Greengrass est un bon parti pour mon fils et ma future belle-fille que j'éprouve de la sympathie pour elle.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, étonnée. Ainsi donc le patriarche de la famille ne pouvait supporter son hôte galante. Trèèès intéressant tout ceci. Mentalement, elle prit note. On sait jamais, des fois que cela peut resservir.

- Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton, Miss Granger, ajouta-t-il, plus grave cette fois-ci. Je suis ici chez moi, et vous êtes sous mon toit, ne l'oubliez pas. A présent, veuillez ne plus être insolente et vulgaire avec moi.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je sois vulgaire ? Très bien. Vous êtes un misanthrope affable – là, c'est assez poli pour votre altesse ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle tourna sur ses talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte.

.

La brume glaciale recouvrait paresseusement la lande enneigée, effleurant avec lassitude les troncs des arbres et flattant sans plus d'importance les imperfections du sol. Même le vent qui soufflait doucement sur le domaine des Malefoy ne parvenait pas à chasser le mystérieux individu, qui plongeait les terres dans un brouillard trouble et imprécis. Les longs bras squelettiques et dénudés d'ornement des grands arbres noirs s'élevaient vers le ciel de plus en plus clair, annonçant l'arrivée du soleil pas encore levé. La lande était morte, déserte ; aucune âme qui vive venait errer parmi les statues à la peau blanchâtre ou longer les grandes haies sombres parfaitement taillées, principalement à cause de l'heure encore matinale. La neige recouvrait tout sur son passage : même la petite fontaine au fond de l'immense jardin était gelée, et aucune eau ne venait jaillir du poisson en argent qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Derrière les grandes portes en fer forgé, dressées comme un ultime barrage face aux promeneurs impudents, se trouvait le très impressionnant Manoir. Imposant par sa taille, on devinait sans peine que la maison avait été héritée de lointaines générations. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient voir un intérieur sombre, aux couleurs vertes et argentées prédominantes. Les pierres grises qui maintenaient le château en équilibre étaient comme gorgées de pouvoir maléfique, la demeure entière irradiant d'une sorte d'énergie obscure et ténébreuse. Les marches du perron, encadrées par deux superbes statues d'anges noirs, aux grandes ailes menaçantes, sculptés dans un marbre blanc (que le temps l'avait travaillé dans un marbre plus brun), donnaient sur la sérieuse et magistrale porte en bois à double battant, surmontée d'une tête de démon. Frappez à vos risques et périls.

Le hall donnait directement sur le salon, quelques marches plus bas. Le carrelage froid était recouvert d'un magnifique tapis persan, aux couleurs variant du vert foncé au gris presque noir. Décoré de fils d'argent, il représentait un gigantesque serpent enroulé autour d'une épée, où de petites émeraudes y étaient incrustées. Une imposante cheminée trônait au centre de la pièce, surmontée par un miroir aux bords d'argent. De part et d'autre du petit feu qui brûlait avec animation, trois fauteuils et un canapé, tous en cuir noir, ainsi qu'une petite table basse en verre, où étaient posés quelques rouleaux de parchemins, voir parfois une tasse. La pièce n'était pas très lumineuse, surtout dû aux murs recouverts de poutres apparentes, et du sol sombre.

Hermione, confortablement assise dans un de ces fauteuils, nouait ses lacets avec rapidité. Ses doigts parés de rouge Trafalgar venait exécuter un ballet aérien quotidien. Elle se leva et s'étira un moment le dos, un peu rouillé par la position courbé trop longue, puis croqua la barre chocolatée qu'elle avait entre les dents. Histoire de ne pas se mettre en chasse le ventre vide.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le reflet de la vitre d'une imposante armoire – qui présentait des assiettes décorées avec finesses d'une peinture sûrement faite à la main. Des Rangers noires bien cirées, venues tout droit du milieu militaire. Un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, pour une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Un pull col roulé de la même couleur, fabriqué dans une matière thermique pouvant supporter des températures inférieures à -40°C. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, elle effleura son arme, un 357 Magnum, sagement rangé dans son holster, et vérifia que sa baguette était bien glissée dans sa manche.

Elle eut un petit rictus en effleurant le gros pansement au sommet de son crâne, qui se souvenait très bien de ce vase style renaissance qui s'était abattu sur lui lors du combat matinal avec cette chère Greengarce. Mais elle passa bien vite à autre chose et observa le reste de sa tenue.

Son sourire s'agrandit et devint plus carnassier tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans sa queue de cheval : la Hermione Granger, cette petite prude et intello au temps du collège, s'était transformée en une femme froide et manipulatrice, à l'image de Lara Croft ou de Mrs. Smith – personnages de fiction tous deux jouées par une fabuleuse actrice moldue, Angelina Jolie.

Aujourd'hui, elle partait en effet à la chasse. Elle avait enclenché le mode « traqueuse », et était prête à abattre la première cible. L'affrontement avec Astoria l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, et elle était sûre qu'une petite partie de cache-cache lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda une voix dans son dos

Elle s'efforça de ne pas sursauter. Bordel, mais c'était quoi ces manies de ne pas prévenir quand on arrivait ? Hermione se retourna pour voir son magnifique ennemi en face d'elle. T-Shirt blanc simple et jean basket, avec un look très à la "James Dean".

Elle haussa les épaules, et fut indifférente au regard observateur qu'il glissait sur son corps, avant de replanter ses prunelles couleur orage dans les siennes. Aucun signe n'apparaissait comme quoi il était en colère du petit incident qui c'était produit le matin même. Sa chère et tendre fiancée devait être au lit, bien au chaud. La pauvre chérie, il fallait qu'elle se repose après toutes ces émotions.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui balancer le dossier qu'elle avait constitué toute la nuit. Owen Anderson. Un sacré personnage, celui-là. Drago ouvrit la chemise, un sourcil étonné levé en l'air tandis qu'il feuilletait toutes les informations les plus importantes : ses activités, adresse(s), horaires, (ce à quoi s'ajoutait un plan satellite de son bureau, maison, appartements secondaires, hôtels favoris et plage privée), numéro de téléphone et noms de ses maîtresses, heures de garde de ses enfants, plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture de sport, numéro et solde de ses comptes en banques en Suisse, Belgique et Nicaragua, et j'en passe…

Drago émit un petit sifflement impressionné, puis se repris bien vite en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser surprendre par une vulgaire mercenaire, aussi douée soit-elle.

Il lui redonna le dossier, et lui demanda simplement :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Granger ?

Hermione soupira. Il n'avait pas confiance, le petit fils à papa ? Avec lassitude, elle lui exposa le plan qu'elle avait mis au point pendant la nuit. La lune était pleine, et elle avait hérité de son père de cette incapacité à dormir les soirs où la face gourmande du satellite venait montrer sa blancheur – et venait faire chier les personnes comme elle soit-dit en passant.

Drago écouta presque religieusement la jeune femme, hochant la tête de temps en temps, voulant que la mission que lui avait confiée son paternel se déroule à la perfection. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui le pro, mais elle, et elle avait intérêt à ce que ce sorte de mythe qui planait autour d'elle soit vrai.

Une fois le petit interrogatoire terminé, Hermione saisit son sac à dos et saisit d'une main une petite cuillère en bois qui faisait office de Porte-au-loin. Alors qu'elle allait apposer sa seconde main pour disparaître au plus vite de ce satané trou à rat, Drago l'arrêta.

- Attend.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond. D'accord pour qu'il ai des incertitudes face à sa mission, mais putain, il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance et qu'il la laisse faire son boulot !

- Tu es blessé, lui fit-il simplement remarquer.

- A ton avis, merci à qui ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'il sortait de sa poche sa baguette magique.

- Ce n'était pas une raison de t'en prendre à Astoria, répliqua-t-il simplement mais avec un ton sans appel.

D'un informulé, le pansement disparut, ainsi que l'entaille qui barrait son front. Cela aurait pu en finir là-dessus, mais têtue comme elle était, la jeune femme décida d'ignorer le signal d'alarme qu'il venait de tirer, et s'enfonça encore plus dans la dispute (qui n'était ni la première et certainement pas la dernière).

- Bordel, quand est-ce que tu va arrêter de prendre le parti de ta fiancée ? Tu n'a pas vu qu'elle a essayé de m'étrangler ? Tout ça parce qu'elle était jalouse ?

- Je suis comme Saint Thomas, tu sais. Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

En quelques foulées, elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle tira sur son col pour pouvoir lui mettre sous le nez les traces rougeâtres sur son cou, qui prenait étonnamment la trace de doigts.

- Et ça ? s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une preuve, peut-être ? Es-tu aveugle ou as-tu simplement peur d'admettre que, pour une fois, j'avais raison et que ta future femme n'est pas blanche comme neige ?

Cela sembla marquer Drago. De ses yeux couleur pluie, il observa de plus près les traces sur le cou de son employée. Délicatement, il posa ses mains fraîches sur le cou irrité de la jeune femme, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. Ce n'était pas une autre tentative d'étranglement, non, mais plutôt un baume qu'on applique sur une blessure. Hermione ne sentait pas très à l'aise, et il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose, comme une sorte d'alchimie, qui commençait doucement à se créer entre eux.

Drago replanta ses prunelles dans celles caramel. Le tempérament explosif de la mercenaire c'était tout de suite calmé, et depuis, aucun n'avaient parler. C'était étrange cependant : pas de mouvements déplacés pour la mettre mal à l'aise, non, plutôt une forme de simplicité rare auquelle elle n'aurait jamais imaginé venant de la part d'un Malefoy.

Brisant leur petite bulle, elle se détacha doucement, bien qu'à contre-coeur car les doigts froids de son ennemi lui manquèrent aussitôt. Elle saisit le Porte-au-loin à deux mains, et s'efforça de jeter un regard sans expression à son employeur avant de disparaître.

Un tourbillon d'images plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que ses yeux et son cerveau s'habituent à son nouvel environnement (et aussi pour qu'elle chasse l'image un peu trop présente à son goût de Malefoy), puis traversa en quelques grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui la séparait du rebord. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus bord.

C'était une grande rue, bondée. Les hauts buildings venaient former une barrière derrière le trottoir, et Hermione reconnu sans peine le quartier d'affaire de Londres. Au loin, malgré l'hiver, la pollution s'élevait en volutes ennuyées dans le ciel encore trop sombre pour que le soleil soit levé. En bas, les voitures menaient à bien un petit manège sérieux, les personnages s'agitant autour des entrées des grands buildings. Hermione ouvrit son sac, et en saisit un petit trépied, sur lequel elle fixa un sniper haute précision. Son petit joujou, comme elle aimait le surnommer. La jeune femme s'allongea de tout son long, et colla son œil à la lunette, qui projetait un monde zoomé et étrangement vert. Elle plaça son viseur sur le tourniquet qui menait à l'entrée d'un immeuble tout en verre, où le nom de l'entreprise s'étalait en grosses lettres rouges et bien voyantes. Hermione eu un petit sourire : comment vouloir à tout prix attirer l'attention des rares touristes ou visiteurs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les chefs d'entreprises qui passaient d'un air sûr, comme si le quartier leur appartenait.

Une fois en position, elle consulta sa montre – qui pouvait, _by the way, _aller jusqu'à 200 mètres sous l'eau sans rien craindre. Les chiffres rouges lui indiquaient 5h58. Elle était en avance de très exactement deux minutes, et ces précieuses secondes lui permettait de rajuster correctement son arme, non pas que le premier placement soit mauvais.

Soudain, une BMW noire se gara juste devant les portes de l'entreprise, et il en sortit un homme assez corpulent, au costume assez juste vu sa taille, et à la chevelure d'un rouge carotte impressionnant. Pile à l'heure, comme toujours. La mercenaire eut un petit sourire : Ron s'était réincarné en un homme d'affaire plus qu'enrobé, qui avait un pied dans le réseau illégal de vente de potion, et l'autre dans la mafia norvégienne. En voulant accomplir son boulot, elle se transformerait pendant un très court temps en justicière. Si seulement le gouvernement pouvait lui envoyer un petit remerciement pour services rendues à la patrie, comme un petit salaire bien rond, par exemple.

Se sortant de ses rêveries loufoques, elle visa avec précision la tête rousse d'Anderson, et son sourire s'agrandit une fois encore avant de se transformer en sourire carnassier. Son doigt ganté se plaça sur la gâchette… L'homme adressa un bref salut à une femme au chignon strict… Et sans même se poser de question, elle tira.

Un petit point rouge se dessina à l'arrière du crâne, et le banquier tomba par terre, raide mort. Ce fût la panique. Les gens hurlaient, certains criaient à l'aide, et même les rares policiers présents juraient. Mais aucun ne pensait à lever leur nez et leur regard vers la source du tir.

Tranquillement, pas le moins pressée du monde, Hermione rangea ses affaires avec soin dans son sac à dos, puis jetant un dernier regard vers tout le bordel qu'elle avait commis, et un pop plus tard, disparut dans l'aube naissante du jour.

De nouveau devant le portail des Malefoy, tout lui revint en mémoire : la dispute, les mains froides sur son cou, une certaine forme de tension et de gêne entre eux, tout ce qu'elle avait chassé de son esprit pendant la mission. Et alors qu'elle avança d'un pas mal assuré, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Et maintenant, on faisait quoi ?

.

**TA DAAM ! Des questions ? des réponses ? des commentaires ? des idées ? des critiques ? **

**Alleeeezzzz je suis sûre que vous avez au moins un point à dire la dessus, même si ce n'est rien ! (Petit clin d'oeil à la review d'un guest qui m'a dit :"j'aime pas astoria", j'ai beaucoup aimé, simple, mais efficace au moins !)**

**Bon, je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! **

**P.L.P**


	6. I want to keep you safe

**Chapitre 5**

**OK OK JE ME RENDS ! Là, on m'a vraiment menacé de mort si je ne reprenais pas cette fiction (ce qui reste problématique car vous n'aurez pas la suite sinon... Alors on se calme et on pose ce couteau. Voilààà.) Non pas que je vous ai oublié ainsi que cette fiction, bien au contraire. On m'a aussi demandé à quelle vitesse je publierai, et honnêtement : CA DEPEND. Donc reprenons ce 5ème chapitre tranquillement, et profitez bien ! **

**...**

Hermione soupira d'aise. Ah, un bon bain moussant, quel bonheur. En une semaine, elle avait tué pas moins de 8 personnes gênantes et compromettantes à la fortune des Malefoy, alors Mr Drago premier du nom pouvait bien lui payer une petite pause de deux voir trois heures. Dans un bon bain chaud. Avec de la mousse. Un magazine de mode. De la musique. Et un bon verre de vin blanc.

Reposant son magazine people, (parlant sur le ton de la confidence de la nouvelle petite copine de Léonardo DiCaprio, et faisant la comparaison avec le playboy Robert Pattinson) elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire avec plaisir. La musique fusait doucement, pour être plus précise _Chandelier, _de Sia. Avoir un peu de temps à soit, cela faisait toujours du bien. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, c'était il y a… honnêtement, elle ne se souvenait plus. A toujours être aux quatre coins du monde pour des missions, elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour elle. A travers la mousse, elle observa sa manucure toujours impeccable. Ce qu'elle aimait sa manucure. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau brûlante, poussant un énième soupir d'aise. La tirant de sa rêverie et de son petit cocon douillet, son téléphone sonna à côté d'elle. Elle le saisit avec rapidité en reconnaissant l'appel entrant : Anaconda, son employeur.

- Rose Noire, dit une voix masculine tendit qu'elle décrochait.

- Anaconda, quel plaisir de vous avoir au téléphone.

- Le plaisir est de même. Tout se passe bien avec la mission Malefoy ?

- 8 cadavres en 7 jours, Monsieur. Je tiens la moyenne.

- Bien, Rose Noire, très bien. Les JT passent en boucle les informations sur le meurtre d'Owen Anderson, que vous avez choisi de tuer par balle en pleine rue. Faites attention au moyen que vous utilisez pour éliminer les cibles du client, Rose Noire. Il ne faut pas éveiller trop de soupçons de la part des ennemis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur. Anderson avait un pied dans le trafic de potion en Angleterre, et j'ai choisi une balle qu'utilisent les mafieux avec qui il travaille, et de leur côté j'ai fait passé quelques bons mots bien placés, histoire qu'au cas-où il y ait une enquête, ils puissent trouver des éléments concrets prouvant un règlement de compte ayant dérapé.

- Parfait. Quand aux autres, je vous fais confiance. Je sais aussi que Mr Malefoy a insisté pour que vous veniez loger dans leur résidence. Aucun rapprochement ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se repassa en mémoire la semaine d'enfer qu'elle venait de vivre. Aucune autre confrontation avec cette sale petite fouine depuis le combat avec sa chère et tendre fiancée. Aucune dispute en tête-à-tête, mais que des gestes déplacés. Des regards à droite à gauche. Quelques paroles de temps en temps, mais qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, ou alors en rogne. Son chef la rappela cependant à l'ordre, entendant le silence menaçant qui venait troubler les affirmations de la jeune femme.

- Rose Noire, n'oubliez pas la règle numéro trois de notre protocole : aucune relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec son employeur ou sa cible.

- Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Vous connaissez ma loyauté et ma volonté de faire toujours au plus vite. Sans attache.

- Bien, commenta simplement Anaconda. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout ce passait bien.

- A merveille, Monsieur.

Quelques formalités, puis Hermione raccrocha. Elle soupira encore une fois. Si maintenant son véritable boss s'inquiétait du travail qu'elle faisait, en plus de la paranoïa de son employeur du moment, elle n'avancerait jamais, à part rassurer tout le monde qu'elle savait ce qu'était son métier.

Bon, autant profiter de ces quelques dernières minutes avant de se remettre au travail. Pour éviter de gâcher toute cette mousse. Bon, réfléchissons… La prochaine cible en visuel était une femme, Amélie Kinsley : une ancienne secrétaire d'Etat. Elle avait côtoyé les plus hautes sphères du pays, malgré le fait qu'elle soit Cracmol. De ce fait, elle avait de nombreux contacts intéressant pour tous ceux qui voulaient nuire à une puissante famille comme celle des Malefoy. "Avait côtoyé", car, même si elle était âgé seulement d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait dû abandonner son travail à cause d'une grave dépression suite à la mort de son frère jumeau lors de la Guerre qui avait ravagé le monde des sorciers. Depuis, elle avait essayé de se remettre en scelle, sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle avait plongé dans la drogue pour essayer de s'en sortir, mais cela n'avait provoqué que le contraire.

Hermione avait rendez-vous avec elle ce soir-là. Elle se faisait passer pour une collègue qui voulait quelques renseignements aux sujets des personnes à contacter en cas de problèmes. Un bon moyen également de savoir qui pouvait en vouloir aux Malefoy. Etonnamment, Amélie avait été très receptive à ce sujet : peut-être était-ce l'abus d'héroïne qui lui avait mis le cerveau en bouillie, au point qu'elle ne puisse plus se rendre compte de ce qu'on lui demandait. L'ex secrétaire devait se rendre pour Rome pour demain matin, et Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner dans son jet privé. Rome... Elle y était allé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais cela lui apparaissait tout de même comme une éternité.

Elle consulta sa montre waterproof : plus que 4 heures avant de se présenter à l'aéroport. Mais avant cela, elle avait bien encore un peu de temps, se répéta-t-elle avec conviction avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Son record d'apnée était de 5 minutes et de 48 secondes. Bien loin du record féminin d'apnée statique cependant, détenu par la russe Natalia Molchanova, qui était de 9 minutes 02. Pas mal, tout cela. Hermione se détendit. L'apnée favorisait la détente, les mouvements souples et lents. Parfait avant un petit meurtre, plutôt qu'elle soit prise par l'adrénaline, le stress, et tous les facteurs qui pouvaient nuire à son travail. Non pas qu'elle pouvait trembler, mais cela était mieux si elle partait parfaitement détendue et reposée.

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais elle crut entendre son nom dans le lointain. Des bruits de voix, en tout cas. Même sous l'eau, où l'audition était modifiée, elle cru entendre les éclats de voix dans les profondeurs de la maison. Son nom résonna plus clairement cette fois-ci. Comme si l'interlocuteur était juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Tant pis, se dit-elle, il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu.

- Gr...ger...

Toujours sous l'eau, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le haut. Une silhouette floue, troublée par le savon du bain. Un homme, de toute évidence. Des cheveux blonds, et un T-Shirt noir. Le reste demandait plus d'approfondissement.

- Granger !

Cette fois-ci, la voix fût claire, nette, bien qu'un brin affolée. Avant qu'elle ne put réagir, une main plongea dans l'eau et la saisit fermement par le bras, avant de la tirer avec puissance vers la surface. La jeune femme fût hissée vers le haut, où elle prit une bouffée d'air avec bonheur. Elle suffoqua un moment, les contours de la salle de bain encore imprécis. Elle repoussa les cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, puis se retourna vers l'intrus. Malefoy, comme par hasard. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonné de sa présence ici ? Dans ses yeux se lisait un brin de colère, mais aussi un peu de crainte, et de soulagement. Accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, il attendait ne serait-ce qu'un signe que tout allait bien. Quand elle le regarda d'un air assassin, il se reprit bien vite.

- Bon sang, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ? l'aborda-t-elle avec hargne, histoire de cacher l'idée que peut-être, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Toi, tu peux m'expliquer ? répondit-elle du tac au tac. T'es juste un peu dans MA salle de bain ! Ca va, je ne te déranges pas ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se rappela qu'elle était toute nue dans la baignoire. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et du bout des doigts ramena la mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau auprès d'elle. Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, puis se leva, se rendant compte qu'il était tout près du visage de son invité, aussi charmante soit-elle.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord ? attaqua-t-elle après ce petit moment gênant.

- Tu es ici chez moi, Granger, ne l'oublies pas. Je vais où je veux et quand je veux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, peu étonnée. Pourquoi avait-elle le pressentiment qu'il allait dire cela ?

- Et puis tu veux pas sortir ? J'ai quelque chose à te donner, rajouta-t-il.

- Bonne idée, sourit-elle hypocritement, avant de lancer plus froidement : Sors.

Tandis que Drago quittait la pièce, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil dans le reflet du miroir des jambes magnifiques qui sortaient de la baignoire. Pas de tentation, tu es fiancé, se raisonna-t-il avant de fermer la porte sur la muse qu'il venait de voir apparaître.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Celui-ci était impeccablement fait, et le jeune homme soupçonnait un chouia de magie la dessus. D'un regard circulaire, il examina le reste de la chambre. A l'origine, c'était qu'une vulgaire chambre d'amis, d'une décoration froide et impersonnelle. Mais son invité avait su le remettre au goût du jour et la transforme en l'une de ses chambres d'hôtel, où quand on rentrait on se rendait tout de suite compte que c'était une chambre occupée par une femme.

D'abord, le petit bureau près de la fenêtre était recouvert de parchemins, de plans, ainsi que d'un Mac Book Pro ouvert sur la page Wikipedia d'une jeune femme souriante; mais au milieu de ce capharnaüm typique du bureau, se mêlait vernis, bouteille de parfum, ainsi que tout un endroit privatise par les miroirs et les produits de beauté en tout genre.

Drago continua son inspection, et remarqua en effet qu'il n'y avait pas de maquilleuse. Sur un petit buffet a côté du bureau, on pouvait trouver une incroyable panoplie d'armes en tout genre. Des pistolets, revolvers plus design les uns que les autres; de couteaux, aux lames simples ou alors délicatement décorées; des grenades, pour la plupart américaines d'après ce qu'il savait; trois ou quatre snipers haute précision; et puis bien d'autre armes qu'il ne savait pas très bien identifier. Il y avait également une montre plaquée or, qui semblait fausse, ainsi que d'autres objets insolites qui devaient a coup sur terre des gadgets indétectables. De quoi fournir toute une armurerie.

Prenant presque tout le reste de la chambre, une gigantesque malle de voyage, ou l'on pouvait quasiment, en largeur, une personne allongée de son long. Le jeune homme reconnu, malgré ses maigres connaissances en mode féminine, que la malle était signée de la marque Louis Vuitton. C'était une malle a plusieurs rabats: on pouvait ranger et déplacer les miroirs comme bon leur semblait. Et le contenu... Bon sang, elle avait pris tout son dressing ou quoi ? Deux tiroirs donnaient sur des tenues de combats : pantalon noir en cuir moulant, vestes camouflages...

Le reste de la malle ne comprenait que des vêtements : chaussures à talons en cuir noir qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, Top en matière rigide brodée de bijoux, pantalon cigarette, chemiser noir transparent, des tenues de soirées comme des jeans - T-Shirt qu'une fille normale porterait d'habitude. Un gigantesque miroir en pied était inclus dans la malle, auquel était suspendu une petite jupe noire moulante très mignonne. A côté de cela, sur un tiroir tout entier, des masques et maquillages en tout genre, de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie les artistes de Make Up Forever (_maquilleurs pour le cinéma)_. Drago promena son regard sur l'immensité de tissus qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi une fille avait besoin d'autant d'affaires... Son regard tomba par hasard sur une petite boîte rose, écrin jadis utilisé sûrement pour les pâtisseries de luxe, d'où sortait un bout de dentelle. Curieux, le jeune homme souleva légèrement le couvercle : il était tombé sur la caverne d'Ali Baba pour un pervers. Culottes et soutien-gorges se mélangeaient dans un tourbillon de dentelle, petit ruban, couleur délicates.

- Alors en plus tu viens t'incruster dans la salle de bain, mais en plus t'es un voyeur ? Ta chère fiancée porte des culottes de grands-mères ou comment ça se passe ?

Drago sursauta et se retourna pour voir Hermione, la peau bronzée délicatement enveloppée dans une serviette d'un blanc immaculé. Son regard furieux semblait le transpercer jusqu'à son âme, et sa colère était caractérisée par ses cheveux qui paraissaient comme électrifié. Littéralement.

- La Hermione que je connaissais, prude et tout ce qui va avec, a bien changé, dis-donc !

- Ravie que tu me prennes enfin pour une femme en non pour une ado, lança-t-elle, glaciale.

Il y eut un petit silence tendu entre eux. Drago devait-il s'excuser ? A moins qu'Hermione allait le baffer pour ce qu'il venait de faire... Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir, c'était que la tension était électrique entre ces deux-là. Comme si l'espace et le temps venaient de se replier sur eux-même pour leur offrir une petite part d'infinité. Leurs expressions changeaient constamment : dégoût, désir, haine, rancoeur, envie de meurtre, tentation, pardon, reproche... Tout ceci était trop compliqué pour leurs esprits dérangés sur le coup. Cassant leur petit moment confortable, Drago détourna la tête, et reprit sa place sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te mater dans le bain et observer tes sous-vêtements.

Hermione ne releva pas la pique, et laissa couler. Ses yeux caramels teintés à l'instant d'un air polaire se transformèrent en une expression neutre et lointaine. Un peu dangereuse sur les bords, aussi. Drago le savait bien : il était dans l'antre du loup, alors hors de question de le piquer à vif. Il savait qu'elle mettrait moins de temps à saisir un couteau et le lui planter dans le dos que lui traverser les quelques enjambés qui le séparait de la porte.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit un petit bipeur.

- Ceci est un système de GPS. Tu peux ou appuyer dessus, ce qui m'enverra directement ta position si tu es incapable de parler, où bien tu peux laisser le doigt longtemps posé dessus et me délivrer ton message.

- Je sais à quoi ça sert, merci, coupa-t-elle sèchement en lui arrachant l'objet des mains. Je suis assez calée en terme de technologies moldues, au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Cependant, au lieu de le jeter, elle le posa sur le bureau, à côté du vernis rouge Trafalgar. Drago leva les mains, signe qu'il était vaincu et qu'il battait retraite. La porte claqua, et Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, songeuse. Si Malefoy lui avait donné ceci, cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle, et qu'il s'inquiétait... Il voulait, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, d'être le premier sur les lieux pour lui porter secours...

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, étonnée. A quoi jouait-il ?

.

**Voilàààààà ! Chapitre très court certes, mais pas sans notions assez importantes sur la suite de l'histoire... Ce chapitre fait office d'un pont entre deux chapitres, le prochain qui promet d'être assez riche en action ! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de cette relation Drago-Hermione qui évolue chaque jour ? Et sur lesquel je me suis exclusivement penchée aujourd'hui ? **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**P.L.P**


	7. Combat aérien

**Chapitre 6**

**Hello everybody ! Alors oui, je sais, je ne suis pas très en avance sur mon autre fiction, "Enfin un peu de lumière", mais j'avais déjà beaucoup avancé sur le chapitre de cette fiction-ci... Alors pourquoi s'en priver ? ^^**

**merci encore pour vos messages vraiment trognon, c'était adorable ! Bref, je vous avait promis un peu d'action, vous en aurez... Alors cessons les bavardages, et let's go !**

**...**

Trouant l'écran de fumée vénéneuse, cette paire d'yeux en forme d'aimants semblaient faire basculer Hermione dans un vieux film expressionniste, où Louise brooks tiendrait la vedette. Sans le regard fatigués et le grain de beauté sur la joue, on aurait presque dit des spectres. La jeune mercenaire se créa un masque d'impassibilité face au regard soutenu de son interlocutrice, bien que celui-ci soit... dérangeant. Amélie Kinsley fixait la jeune femme de manière intense, d'un air qui n'était qu'à deux doigts de la folie. Dans l'atmosphère brumeuse et imprécise de l'avion, la femme tirait sur sa cigarette sans même sans rendre compte, comme si ce geste était familier depuis toujours. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, un peu comme ceux de Malefoy, étaient coupés très courts, au niveau des oreilles, dans une coupe au bol mal taillée. Elle avait une sorte de mi-chapeau, mi-turban, enfoncé sur la tête, en velours noir qui mettait encore plus ses cernes en valeur. Amélie portait une robe en cuir d'un bleu indigo doux, rebrodé de strass, avec un petit col droit et sage, ainsi qu'un pantalon couleur pastel en drap de laine.

Amélie semblait, bien que portant des vêtements modernes, toute droite sortie du passé. Elle était pour le moins lunatique, tête en l'air, comme si elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. On sentait qu'elle était là physiquement mais pas pleinement présente.

En face d'elle, posément installée dans un de ses fauteuils en cuir moelleux que seul les jet privés de luxe peuvent vous offrir, la jeune mercenaire s'efforçait de faire bonne figure. Brassière en soie Mugler, veste et pantalon en laine et soie Pallas, escarpins vernis Louis Vuitton, le tout dans un ensemble noir sans être trop gothique. Depuis le décollage, Mrs Kinsley ne l'avait fait que de la fixer, et Hermione avait vu ce qu'il semblait être un garde du corps dans le cockpit. C'était pour le moins... déconcertant. Soudain, les yeux bleus trop clairs de son interlocutrice tombèrent sur sa manchette, de la forme d'une tête de loup, en or rose.

- Vous portez un bijou, dit-elle simplement, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Sa voix était à la fois rocailleuse et douce, posée. On aurait dit qu'elle reformulait les mots dans sa bouche, comme si elle réapprenait à parler. Dis-donc, la drogue lui avait vraiment déglingé le cerveau.

- C'est exact, répondit Hermione d'un signe de tête encourageant. Harry, un ami très proche, me l'a offert l'an dernier. J'aime beaucoup ce bracelet, il a fait un bon choix.

- Bijou... fut l'unique mot qui sortit de la bouche de la droguée.

Tellement flinguée, pensa Hermione avec presque de la pitié. Comment pouvait-elle continuer de vivre ainsi ? Intérieurement, la jeune mercenaire se promis de ne jamais toucher à quelconques substances illicites. Elle ne voulait pas finir à l'état de légume. De toute façon, elle allait mettre fin aux souffrances de l'ex secrétaire d'état, se dit-elle dans une pensée de réconfort. Elle la soulagerait.

- Un bijou n'est pas un achat comme un autre, reprit Amélie, essayant avec acharnement de mettre les mots dans le bon ordre. Souvent motivé par l'amour, il est porteur de souvenirs, de tendresse, d'émotions, et sa beauté est le reflet de nos sentiments. Un bijou échappe à la mode, traverse le temps et nous parle de ceux qu'on aime. Cet... Harry... doit beaucoup vous apprécier pour vous offrir ceci.

Elle avait récité cela comme on récitait une poésie dont on se remémorait vaguement, vaste souvenirs de notre vie antérieure.

- Je ne porte plus de bijoux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mon frère avait l'habitude de m'en offrir, souvent pour Noël. Mais depuis qu'il est partit, je n'en met plus. C'est comme si j'étais sale, salie par sa mémoire qui me hante...

Ah parce qu'en plus elle fumait n'importe quoi et s'injectait du poison dans ses veines, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête non plus. Voilà qui était vraiment très intéressant, mais qui allait aussi être très difficile pour pouvoir avoir plus de renseignements sur les potentiels ennemis de son patron.

- Mrs Kinsley, j'aimerai avoir quelques informations complémentaires à propos des contacts que vous auriez pu avoir dans votre ancien travail...

- Oui, bien entendu... Vous savez, il y avait plein de personnes qui travaillaient là-bas. Au Ministère, je veux dire. Par exemple, je me souviens qu'après la guerre, pendant les quelques mois où j'ai réussi à tenir le coup et à continuer à venir au travail, j'ai entendu dire que de nombreuses personnes commençaient à se regrouper.

Cela mis la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Se regrouper pour quoi faire? relança-t-elle dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus.

Amélie sembla réfléchir intensément, puis dit enfin, dans un geste de triomphe :

- Après la guerre, les survivants en voulaient énormément aux familles de Mangemorts, qui, à leurs yeux, étaient tous responsables du traumatisme brûlant que l'on venait de vivre, nous sorciers. Certaines personnes hautes placés se sont réunies pour s'allier contre ces familles qui restaient toujours debout. Le but était de les mettre à genoux, mais de manière économique, pour qu'elles puissent supplier et demander l'aide du Ministère, qui les aurait à leur pied. J'avoue que j'ai hésité à être enrôlée dans ce petit cercle...

Maintenant, Hermione était plus qu'alarmée, limite nerveuse de ce qu'il allait suivre. Elle respira à fond pour pouvoir se contrôler et demander encore :

- Contre qui ce fameux cercle se battait ?

Amélie eut un geste vague, comme si elle essayait malgré tout de se rappeler. Pas besoin pour la mercenaire de la contraindre à parler, il suffisait simplement à poser les bonnes questions. L'ex secrétaire ne se posait même pas de questions quant à la curiosité de son invité. La femme avait l'air plus que fatiguée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas si vieille que cela en réalité. Elle en avait juste marre de tout, et elle délivrait avec bonne foi tous ces souvenirs, savant pertinemment que sa fin approchait petit à petit, avec force. Peut-être ce voyage à Rome était le dernier.

- Ce cercle, qui n'avait pas vraiment de nom, avait néanmoins une devise : Vengeance. Ce simple mot revenait tout le temps. Les principales familles qu'ils visaient étaient très puissantes, comme par exemple les Lestrange, ou encore les Malefoy. Vous avez entendu parler des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, ils sont les plus touchés, les pauvres. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, beaucoup de membres du Cercle ont été touchés... certains victimes de cambriolages qui aurait mal tournés, ou de règlement de compte...

Hermione fut prise d'une sensation de danger imminent, omniprésent. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, et elle se figea en entendant les derniers mots de Mrs Kinsley. Oh merde. Qu'elle conne elle était ! Bien sûr que les ennemis de Malefoy n'agissaient pas seuls, ils avaient formé un groupe, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et stupide à la fois ? Pourquoi ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Si elle éliminait trop de cibles en un laps de temps, le Cercle accuserait le coup, et se douterait bien que les Malefoy aurait découvert ce qui se tramait. Oh merde. C'était le cas de le dire. Oh merde, oh merde, oh meeeeeerde. Ils étaient pas cons, ceux qui travaillaient pour le Cercle. Ils se douteraient bien que le cadavre soit-disant victime d'un cambriolage avait un lien avec celui mort à cause de la mafia. Ou avec celui qui s'était noyé "accidentellement". Ou celui fauché par un véhicule volé. Ou celui mystérieusement disparu. Ou avec celui qui se serait apparemment suicidé en se pendant. Ou avec celui mort dans un incendie chez lui. Ou avec celui qui s'était étouffé avec une cuisse de poulet. Ou avec celui qui allait bientôt mourir d'une overdose.

Le Cercle se douterait bien qu'il y aurait un lien avec les 8 cadavres qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Et ils se tourneraient vers leur unique cible à présent : la famille Malefoy. Ils les honoreront d'une petite visite, et pas seulement de courtoisie, un de ces quatre. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà en route... Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette idée de la rassurait guère, voir même pas du tout. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer en Angleterre et prévenir son employeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était effrayée à ce point pour cette sale tête de fouine. Rageuse, elle remit cette pensée à plus tard. A présent, il fallait éliminer Mrs Kinsley, et sortir de ce maudit appareil au plus vite.

Sortant de sa poche une seringue contenant un liquide transparent, elle se tourna vers Amélie, qui ne cillait même pas.

- Je sais que c'est vous. Je sais qui vous êtes, dit-elle d'une voix calme, étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un qui planait h24. Et je sais ce que vous allez faire. J'y songeais depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. Rejoindre mon frère et mes parents. La vie que je menais était une perte de temps, du gâchis. Je l'ai foutue en l'air à cause de la drogue. Et maintenant regardez-moi : je ne suis qu'une vieille carcasse vide. Alors si vous devez me tuer, faites-le vite. Je ne veux pas vivre une seconde de plus dans ce corps pourri.

La droguée tenait le bras d'Hermione avec sereinitude. Cela la troublait. Au fond, elle l'aimait bien. Tâchant de ne pas se démonter, elle retroussa la manche de la robe, et enfonça délicatement l'aiguille dans le creu du coude de cette dernière. Amélie eut un petit sourire. Elle posa sa tête doucement, et ferma lentement les yeux. Ses lèvres charnues formèrent le mot "merci", et Hermione sût que c'était la fin. Comme si elle ne voulait pas réveiller la morte, elle l'allongea dans une position plus confortable. Elle resta un instant ainsi, à contempler le visage paisible et relâché de la femme. Au fond, elle l'aimait bien, c'est vrai.

Se secouant et revenant à la réalité, elle saisit sa baguette et nettoya toutes traces de son passage. Ses empreintes sur la seringue à présent dans la main de la défunte, ou encore ses traces de doigts que le verre de scotch. Grâce à la magie, elle changea rapidement sa tenue pour une de combat. Au revoir les talons Louis Vuitton, bonjour les Rangers. Elle prit dans sa poche un parachute miniaturisé, qu'elle agrandit, et se l'enfila, ainsi que de vieilles lunettes d'aviateur. Elle envoya un sort en direction du cockpit, histoire que le pilote, le co-pilote et le garde du corps ne se rendent compte de rien quand elle ouvrira la porte, laissant tout l'air entrer dans la cabine, provoquant un boucan pas possible.

Comme prévu, la porte s'ouvrit parfaitement, et Hermione dut se maintenir aux parois de la porte pour éviter d'être propulsé contre les sièges d'en face. Prenant son inspiration, elle sauta. Chute libre pour quelques mètres, le temps qu'elle compte lentement jusqu'à trois, pour que son parachute ne se prenne pas dans les réacteurs de l'avion. Se serait dommage de finir broyée. Au bout de trois secondes, elle tira sur la corde qui devait libérer le tissu.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya, tâchant de ne pas se démonter. Toujours rien. Rectification, elle n'allait pas mourir broyée, mais écrasée contre le sol. Elle était toujours en chute libre et rien ne se passait. Elle avait aussi du mal à respirer : le vent soufflait trop fort sur son visage. Et le parachute ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

Soudain, un éclair vert la frôla de près. Hermione leva la tête, et s'interdit de paniquer quand elle vit le garde du corps, reconnaissable à son uniforme, un parachute sur le dos et une baguette magique à la main. A l'évidence, le sort n'avait pas marché sur lui, pour quelque raisons que ce soit.

Récapitulons : un parachute qui ne s'ouvre pas, un poursuivant qui semblait déterminé, le tout à plus de 1000 mètres du sol et en chute libre. Et quand Hermione regarda vers le sol, elle n'aperçut qu'une immensité bleue. Et merde. Elle avait sauté au dessus de la Mer Méditerranée, pas encore tout à fait arrivée à Rome. Ajoutons cela que l'eau devait être gelée, que le vent frais lui fouettait le visage, et qu'elle devait être facile à des kilomètres de la côte. Dès qu'elle se serait débarrassée de son adversaire, elle devrait se préoccuper de l'eau polaire qui l'attendait plus bas. Taux de probabilité pour qu'elle tombe dans un tel merdier : 0%

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour : elle se mit en boule, histoire de mettre un peu plus de poids pour descendre encore plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cet homme. Elle franchit les premiers nuages, trop pressée pour les admirer comme elle aurait pu le faire. Elle perdait de l'attitude trop vite à son goût. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche et lança un sort dans son dos. Elle sentit une pression qui s'enlevait d'un coup, et entendit un énorme bruit de tissu froissé : le parachute s'était libéré ! Elle eut un petit rire de soulagement, puis revint bien vite sur terre -ou dans les airs, si vous voulez une blague à deux balles - quand un rayon, rouge cette fois-ci, fut jeté sur sa droite.

Elle leva la tête pour voir où était son agresseur. Ce dernier était juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ca, ça sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle se retient d'être submergée d'une peur panique. L'homme approchait de plus en plus vite, trop rapidement à son goût même. Hermione cru même qu'il allait atterri sur son parachute tant il était près, tant il allait trop vite par rapport à elle.

Alors que la collision semblait inévitable, le garde du corps tira brusquement sur sa corde pour libérer le tissu blanc de son sac. Il y eut un petit saut vers le haut, car le parachute relâchait la pression. Mais cela ne fut pas assez pour qu'il se désintéresse de sa rivale.

Il agissait comme un robot, il ne serait satisfait qu'une fois qu'il aurait éliminé sa cible. C'est-à-dire elle. Elle qui avait tué sa patronne, et maintenant il était du devoir du bon petit soldat de lui faire payer très cher. C'était une armoire à glace, prête à tout pour broyer entre ses mains ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à son boss. D'un certain sens, ils se battaient tous les deux pour leur employeurs. Hermione eut un sourire carnassier : c'était peut-être une machine de guerre, mais elle était une machine à tuer. Elle était la meilleure à ce sujet, et la maîtrisait comme un art. Elle sortirait vainqueur de ce combat, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, le grand drago Malefoy n'avait-il pas fait appel à ses services ? En parlant de services, il faudrait qu'elle lui facture la mort de ce bodyguard...

Elle revint à son attaquant. A présent tous les deux stabilisés, ils se jaugeaient, comme des aigles se jugeant dans les hauteurs du ciel. Leurs grandes ailes blanches au-dessus de leur têtes, ils ressemblaient quelque peu à des anges de la mort, comme des vautours qui tournaient autour de leur proies avant de fondre dessus. Hermione sortit sa baguette, prête à attaquer, tout comme l'homme en face d'elle. C'était parti pour un combat aérien à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. Pas question de se foirer sur ce coup-là, il n'y avait pas de droit à une deuxième chance.

Ils n'étaient pas à l'escrime, attendant que l'arbitre leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Elle n'avait pas la patience de voir son ennemi tirer le premier, alors elle jeta le premier sort, que son adversaire contra facilement. ce dernier contre-attaqua, et elle incanta un bouclier pour se protéger de la pluie de sorts qu'il lança ensuite. Puis s'ensuit une série de coups envoyés dans tous les sens. L'homme faillit toucher son parachute, et elle crut crever comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle. Heureusement, un coup de vent la poussa loin du jet jaune qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle rétorqua, plus énervée qu'autre chose, par une avalanche de projections multicolores. Au-dessus de leur têtes, les nuages s'imbriquaient les uns dans les autres. La tempête approchait, et ils étaient juste en dessus. Perturbée par les quelques gouttes de pluie qui lui tombait dessus, elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer le sort qui la heurta en pleine face. Son bras fut enveloppé d'un éclair rouge sang, et elle sentit une douleur cuisante, profonde, intense. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger son membre, il était comme mort, vide, sans énergie. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas son bras armé. Elle entendit son adversaire ricaner, comme pris d'euphorie face à la mort prochaine de sa rivale.

Non. Non ! NON ! Elle ne mourrait pas comme ça, pas comme une merde, au-dessus de la mer majestueuse, après un combat dans le ciel, abandonnée de tous. Son esprit se raccrochait aux bons moments de sa vie, aux meilleurs, aux personnes à qui elle tenait, aux sourires et aux éclats de rire. Et contre toute attente, elle se raccrochait à ce fameux regard d'acier et d'orage, tandis qu'elle regroupait toute sa magie et son énergie pour prononcer dans un ultime effort le sortilège Impardonnable. Le nuage vert émeraude entoura le corps de son ennemi, qui poussa un hurlement glaçant, puis retomba, inanimé. Son sort avait tant d'énergie qu'il avait même rompu les liens du parachute.

Hermione observa sans même s'en rendre compte le corps sans vie du garde du corps tomber lentement en direction de l'immensité bleue. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, tellement qu'elle dû serrer des dents. D'habitude, elle était insensible à la douleur, elle avait même fait des exercices pendant son entraînement où elle devait marcher sur des charbons ardents puis dans de l'eau gelée. Autant dire qu'elle savait ce que c'était, la douleur. Mais là, en plein milieu de nul part, accrochée à un vulgaire drap au dessus de la mer, une tempête approchant, avec un bras qui lui lançait comme jamais et avec tout le stress et la pression accumulée depuis le début de cette putain d'aventure, la douleur ressurgissait, par vague, dominant toute la première moitié de son cerveau.

Elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle saisit le petit boîtier que Malefoy lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt, et pressa le bouton central pour enregistrer un message.

- Malefoy, c'est peut-être la première et dernière fois que je te demande un service. Je viens d'abattre Amélie Kinsley dans son avion, et j'ai sauté au milieu de nul part. D'après ce que je vois, je devrais être au-dessus de la Mer Méditerranée. J'ai eu son garde du corps à mes trousses, il est mort pour faire court, mais il m'a touché au bras. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes me chercher, là. Je t'envoies mes coordonnées GPS, alors s'il-te-plaît ... c'est bien la première fois que je te supplie, alors m'attends pas à ce que je recommence. Je suis dans la merde, là, et j'ai besoin de ta sale petite tronche de fouine pour une fois.

Hermione arrêta l'enregistrement automatique, et pria pour que les dieux lui vienne en aide. Elle n'était pas forcément pratiquante, mais elle rassembla quelques souvenirs de prières. En espérant que la quelconque divinité qui siégeait là-haut ne prendrait pas compte de ses crimes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait arriver. Elle avait été toujours fourrée à des situations improbables, mais jamais celle-là. A ajouter à se longue liste des choses bizarres qui c'étaient produites dans sa vie. En plus de la course poursuite au coeur de la Cité Interdite en Chine, en plus de la course de girafe au Congo, en plus que l'ascension du Monument Valley aux Etats-Unis, et j'en passe.

Elle jeta un regard en bas. Elle voyait à présent son reflet dans le miroitement de la mer, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était près de la surface de l'eau à présent. Elle devait faire attention en se détachant de son parachute : trop tôt et elle ferait un plat majestueux et sûrement très douloureux, trop tard et elle s'emmêlerait dans les fils du parachute, provoquant sa noyade prochaine. Enfin elle se décida, c'était le meilleur moment ou jamais. Elle se jeta dans les bras envoûtants de la mer.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit en touchant l'eau, c'est le froid. Le froid glacial, polaire, comme des milliers de petits couteaux qui lui transperçaient la peau tous en même temps. Elle sentit également les abîmes qui tentaient de l'engloutir. Elle remonta à la surface avec difficulté pour prendre une gorgée d'air frais. Tout ce qu'elle vit fût le parachute qui ressemblait alors à une gigantesque méduse blanche posée sur les vagues. Et puis les ténèbres eurent bel et bien sa peau : son bras mort lui faisaient un poids énorme, et la douleur, le stress, toutes ses émotions l'empêchaient d'avancer. Alors les profondeurs mesquines de l'océan la saisit entre ses doigts visqueux, et tout devint noir et froid.

.

**Je vous ai promis de l'action, en voilà ! Qui est d'accord ? Qui en voulait plus ? ou moins ? **

**Est-ce que Drago chevalier servant va arriver à temps ? Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller chez un vieil ermite tout rouillé ? Est-ce que les méchants vont la trouver avant ? **

**Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui écrivez mes histoires. Donnez-moi des idées, j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure en fonctions de vos propositions ! **

**N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire ! **

**P.L.P**


	8. Méduse et électrochoc

**Chapitre 7**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Avec énormément de retard, je vous prie de bien accepter mes excuses les plus plates. Cela fait, comme on me l'a galamment rappelé, plus de trois semaines sans mises à jour : cela fait très longtemps voir même TROP . Bref, au lieu de se lamenter sur notre triste sort, voici la suite, qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**

**#SPOILER DE CE QUI SUIT# Je n'ai pas pris en compte vos demandes a ce que ce soit Drago qui récupère Hermione dans la mer. MOUHAHAHA qu'est-ce que je suis sadique...**

_**/!\ CE CHAPITRE PEUT CHOQUER QUELQUES-UNS, JE PREVIENS ON SAIT JAMAIS. IL N'EST PAS DANS MON BUT DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS, AU CONTRAIRE /!\**_

**...**

La main claqua sur sa joue, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, signe infaillible chez elle que le danger était partout et omniprésent. La première chose qu'elle vit fût le sol en béton gris. La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua fût qu'elle n'était pas dans une position normale. Debout, certes, mais ses bras écartés comme ceux du Christ et ses poignets emprisonnés dans des morsures de fer. Elle leva lentement la tête, encore sonnée, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était maintenue par des chaînes, comme un vulgaire pantin. D'un geste vain, elle essaya de tirer dessus, et même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'inutilité, elle voulait tester la solidité de ses entraves.

Des rires à quelques pas d'elle lui firent lever la tête. Devant elle, trois hommes, grands, imposants, aux cheveux bruns et à la peau bronzée caractéristique des Italiens. Hermione était désorientée. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête... Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue, et sans aucune hésitation, elle sût immédiatement que c'était du sang. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle.

Elle était au centre d'une pièce ronde. Derrière les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face, se trouvaient plusieurs tables mises bout à bout, recouvertes d'instruments effrayants, certains semblant venir tout droit du Moyen-Age, et dont elle connaissait oh que trop bien les noms : pistolet à impulsions électrique, tissons, entonnoir, couteaux tranchants, clous rouillés, et d'autre dont il faudrait mieux ne pas citer le nom. Elle comprenait où elle se trouvait : en plein milieu d'une salle de torture. Les murs d'en face n'étaient pas vraiment des murs, non : plutôt d'immense baies vitrées d'aquarium, du-qu'elle la lumière bleue tamisée retombait sur ses agresseurs. Au début, elle ne vit aucun poisson, mollusque, requin de quelque sorte avancer paisiblement dans l'eau. Et soudain, surgissant de derrière un rocher, des filaments presque transparents, puis une ombrelle, pareil à une petite tête curieuse qui venait montrer sa face. L'être bougeait lentement, comme si elle glissait, flottait, semblait inconsciente des lois de la gravité.

Une méduse. Et pas n'importe laquelle : celle-ci avait une ombrelle pareil à un cube. Elle faisait partie des cnidaires. Autrement dit, elle avait un poison qui pouvait provoquer des douleurs incomparables, et souvent mortelles pour l'homme. Oh. mon. dieu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout du tout.

La voix mélodieuse de l'homme au milieu la fit sursauter, tant la douceur de ses tons juraient effroyablement avec l'atmosphère hostile qui régnait dans cette pièce.

- Deve sapere che l'immersione nel mezzo del Mar Mediterraneo non è attraente come quella ...

Attendez, le temps pour elle qu'elle enclenche le mode "traduction italienne". Elle connaissait plusieurs langues, certaines qu'elle parlait couramment comme l'anglais (langue maternelle, bien entendue), le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand, le chinois, ou d'autres dont elle connaissait les rudiments mais suffisamment nécessaire pour pouvoir vivre assez longtemps dans un pays, comme le russe, l'italien, le japonais, le hollandais, et autre langues et dialectes dont elle avait appris les bases lors de diverses missions autour du monde.

Elle dû se repasser la phrase dans sa tête : _Il faut que tu saches que la plongée sous-marine en plein milieu de la Mer Méditerranée n'est pas si attrayante que cela...  
><em>

Hermione ne dédaigna même pas de répondre. Il avait dû la chercher longtemps, sa petite blague, pour en être aussi fier, si on en croyait l'énorme sourire qu'il abordait. Ses deux acolytes ricanaient bruyamment, et l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme se crut de retour à l'école de sorcellerie, quand Malefoy lançait des piques à tout va sur chacun des Griffondors, et que ses fidèles servants, Crabe et Goyle, manifestaient leur rire par des bruits peu différents de ceux du cochon.

Malefoy... En parlant de lui, où était donc son GPS ? Pourvu qu'il soit toujours dans sa poche... La mercenaire regarda discrètement ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Shit ! Ces Italiens lui avaient fait changer de vêtements - sûrement qu'ils avaient dû se rincer l'oeil, ces puceaux - pour remplacer sa tenue de combat habituelle par un vulgaire pantalon de trek militaire et un débardeur blanc dont la couleur ne ressemblait plus trop à l'originale. Elle regarda encore autour d'elle : en effet, posés en tas sur une table, ses vêtements semblaient avoir été fouillés. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas vu le petit GPS qui se prenait très bien pour une cigarette. Elle pouvait voir son embout rond sortir de sa poche en cuir, et le léger clignotement rouge montrait qu'il était encore activé.

Avec un peu de chance, Malefoy n'était pas occupé à chouchouter cette pimbêche d'Astoria et était déjà en route pour venir l'aider. A moins qu'il soit content de s'être débarrassé d'elle... Mais revenons à nos ravisseurs. Hermione avait pensé au quart de tour, mais n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ses kidnappeurs commençaient à se moquer d'elle, pensant sans doute qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient... Coupant court à toutes insultes, elle leva la tête, bien que faible, et lança à l'adresse de son interlocuteur avec insolence :

- Abbastanza, a quanto pare, per voi a venire salvataggio una povera donna come me ... (_A__ssez, apparemment, pour que vous veniez repêcher une pauvre femme comme moi..._)

L'Italien du milieu, qui semblait le chef, rigola encore, puis quand les paroles percutèrent, se tut soudainement et la regarda avec un air grave. Ses sbires cessèrent tous bruits bizarre, et la fixèrent aussi, observant cependant du coin de l'oeil ce que faisaient leur patron pour pouvoir reproduire ses gestes à l'identique.

- Tu te moques de nous ?

Avant même que la mercenaire eut le temps de répliquer, le premier coup de poing s'abattit sur son ventre avec violence. Cependant, la jeune femme ne grogna pas : elle était habituée, avec un métier comme le sien, à encaisser les coups. Elle avait été formée à toutes formes de tortures, même s'il est vrai, certains faisaient plus mal que d'autre. Elle prit un petit moment pour se réguler elle-même, et inspira doucement. Une fois que tout était ok, elle leva la tête et replanta ses yeux d'ambres dans ceux furieux de l'Italien.

- Si cette blague vous fait tellement rire, je peux vous en refaire une comme celle-là... balança-t-elle avec insolence

Comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, le second coup de poing arriva. Comment dire une phrase qui ne plaisait pas pour lancer les hostilités... L'Italien soupira et s'éloigna un peu de la mercenaire, toujours pendue à ses chaînes. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place sa coupe soigneusement peignée et imbibée de gel, ce qui rendait sa chevelure grasse. Hermione avait mal, bien entendu, mais c'était supportable. Du moment qu'ils ne sortaient pas les clous rouillés et tout le reste...

- Nous savons que tu travailles pour Malefoy. Il se sait menacé, il a décidé de faire appel à tes services, Hermione Granger.

L'intéressée releva la tête brusquement. Cela sentait très, très, très mal pour elle. De 1), ils connaissaient son nom, ce qui pouvait être assez problématique car, il est bien connu, dans son métier on privilégiait l'anonymat des tueurs à gages. Ensuite, ils pouvaient divulger des informations sur elle et sur son vrai travail, elle qui se faisait passer pour banquière de haut niveau qui ne traitait qu'avec le Quatar. De 2), elle n'avait toujours pas déterminé si ses agresseurs étaient sorciers ou non, ce qui, là encore, pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour les gens comme elle. Elle n'était pas égoïste : elle savait que si elle était mise à découvert, tout son peuple le serait également.

- Vous connaissez donc mon nom... Ravie de vous rencontrer. Quel est le votre ?

Cette fois, l'Italien ne donna pas l'ordre d'envoyer une rafale de coups de poings. Fier, il se redressa, et dans toute sa splendeur, débita son titre à une vitesse folle :

- Mon nom est Azzio De Filippi, fils de Ricardo De Filippi, membre du Cercle.

Oh meeeeerde. En proclamant son nom avec tant d'assurance, ce crétin lui avait révélé plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, qu'il était un sorcier. Cela pouvait être un soulagement pour certain, car lesecret serait maintenu, mais pas pour notre tueuse à gage : en effet, les pires tortures étaient celles liées à la magie... Ensuite, il lui avait inconsciemment (ou peut-être était-ce fait exprès ?) dit qu'il faisait parti du Cercle; et ça, ça sentait pas bon.

- Tu sais ce qu'est le Cercle, trésor ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse à vomir. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu tues mes collègues et plus grands amis un par un. Tu crois que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois quand provoquant différents types de mort tu pouvais nous tromper ?

- En attendant, vous avez mis une semaine pour vous réveiller.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, à la baffe qui retentit dans toute la salle, mais pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle était sonnée, choquée, le tout à la fois, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer pour aller botter les fesses de ces insolents. Non mais. Cependant, elle nota que ses chevilles n'avaient pas reçu le même traitement que ses poignets, elles n'étaient pas prisonnières de morsures d'acier.

Si Malefoy ne se grouillait pas, elle mettrait tout le monde à terre avec son "coup de pied fulgurant". Mais restons zen, pour l'instant, pensa-t-elle en relavant la tête et en affrontant Azzio, ce petit con de Drago va bouger ses fesses, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui...

L'Italien se dirigea vers une des tables situées au fond de la salle ronde. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les instruments de tortures qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. La lumière bleutée de l'aquarium projetait une ombre inquiétante de la silhouette de l'homme, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un fantastique cauchemar. Après plusieurs secondes d'intense réflexion, Azzio saisit un petit couteau. Simple, efficace, sans éléments inutiles, mais Hermione savait mieux que quiconque qu'on devait se méfier de ceux qui avaient des objets comme cela : inoffensif au départ, puis extrêmement machiavélique.

Azzio s'approcha d'elle, un sourire sadique plaqué contre ses lèvres fines. La jeune femme ne recula pas, même si ses chaînes lui empêchèrent. Elle se contenta de regarder le grand brun, sans sourciller ou montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle était forte, plus forte qu'ils ne croyaient. Pour soustraire des informations d'elle, il fallait la _briser_.

- Bien, je te sens plus attentive qu'au départ...

Hermione eut un petit sourire. S'il se croyait tout puissant rien qu'avec un couteau dans la main, il déchantera bien vite.

- Nous savons déjà qui tu as éliminé, mais nous aimerions savoir à qui tu comptes t'attaquer la prochaine fois. Amélie, celle que tu as drogué à mort dans l'avion, m'étais très proche, tout comme Owen, celui que tu as tué d'une balle dans la tête en pleine rue. Même si mes supérieurs m'interdisent de te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il faut quand même que tu souffres un peu... Pour les venger.

- Je serais donc face à un justicier ? Un cavalier solitaire ? Une âme vengeresse ?

Cela dû attiser la colère de l'Italien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se dirigea vers elle, couteau en l'air, et sans crier gare, traça une longue entaille sur le bras gauche de la mercenaire, celui qui était blessé. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'une petite coupure de rien du tout pour elle, et puis après quelques instant, cela commença à la brûler, à lui ronger les chairs, à se mélanger avec son sang. Hermione poussa à contre-coeur un petit grognement, et leva instinctivement la tête vers son bourreau, qui abordait avec fierté son arme de torture. Sur la lame, elle put voir un petit liquide transparent, qui de toute évidence n'était pas du sang; et elle comprit au quart de tour : ce salaud lui avait mis du poison sur sa lame.

Pas un poison mortel, non, mais Hermione pouvait deviner sans peine que c'était tout de même un assez puissant. Serrant les dents, elle se retint de crier, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son ennemi. Mais elle le fit à tour de montagne de courage : c'était comme si on avait mit de la braise brûlante sur sa plaie ouverte, et que les morceaux de cendres venaient se mélanger dans son sang, parcourant son organisme à une vitesse record. Mais Dieu, ce qu'elle souffrait.

Signe ultime de sadisme, Azzio brandit juste devant ses yeux une petite fiole contenant un liquide vert printemps. L'antidote, à coup sûr.

- Je crois que tu as deviné ce qui se trouve dans cette jolie petite fiole, ma chère. Le médicament qui soignera tout tes bobos. Dis-moi qui tu veux tuer, et où se trouve le Manoir des Malefoy, et tu aura le droit à un petit cocktail bien assaisonné. Sinon... Que dis-tu de recommencer l'expérience, un peu plus bas cette fois-ci ?

Ah, parce qu'il croyait qu'il ne lui suffisait qu'un peu d'acide pour qu'elle parle ? Mais pour qui la prenait-elle ? Elle était Hermione Granger, voyons, et une Granger ne succombe jamais à la torture. Pour manifester son mécontentement, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que... de lui cracher au visage. Chose qu'elle regretta trois secondes plus tard quand il lui frappa au visage. A tout les coups, cela allait se transformer en coquard...

Le brun se releva et pesta en italien, et un de ses gorilles lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse nettoyer la bave sur son visage. Il lança un regard noir à sa détenue, et celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté. "Malefoy" pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces, "si tu as décidé de me laisser pourrir ici, je te jures que tu le regrettera". Mais pour le moment, le Ciel ne semblait pas d'humeur à exaucer ses prières. Au contraire, l'Italien lança des ordres dans sa langue natale, qu'Hermione traduit par "_On passe au niveau supérieur ! Cette petite garce va parler !"_.

La jeune brune se figea quand elle vit que les deux acolytes d'Azzio saisirent le Taser électrique. Ah non, ça n'allait pas le faire... Le regard carnassier du chef mêlé au sourire gourmand et étrangement machiavélique achevèrent de la convaincre que ce n'était pas une blague.

- On va voir si ta langue veux bien parler face à cela !

Azzio mit le Taser en joug, et après un énième sourire satisfait, pressa la détente. Hermione, après cette sensation de danger imminent, sentit une décharge dans tout son corps, secouant ses membres sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit pour arrêter la douleur. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put contrôler son cri déchirant qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Tout était trop fort : les soubresauts qui animaient son corps, jusqu'à la vague d'électricité qui déferlait jusqu'à son coeur.

Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la décharge cessa. La jeune femme retomba comme un pantin désarticulé, en pièces. La douleur était toujours là, présente, omniprésente même. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se relever, prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible, même si là, maintenant, elle rêvait de s'allonger par terre et dormir autant de temps qu'il lui plairait. Mais elle était forte. Elle releva la tête, et pour montrer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce pu*ain d'Italien, elle lui brandit un joli doigt d'honneur.

Mais bien entendu, elle aurait mieux fait de parler si elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. La seconde rafale déferla sur elle, et elle s'efforça de ne pas crier, de ne pas extoriser sa douleur, mais c'était presque mission impossible. Elle hurla la mort, si fort qu'elle se demandait ce que penserait ceux qui devait se trouver au-dessus de sa tête en l'entendant. Elle retomba, pauvre poupée, sans plus de force et les muscles plus qu'endoloris. Comme si elle avait fait du sport non-stop pendant 2 semaines.

- Tu vas parler, maintenant ?

Cette fois, le ton de la voix de son bourreau n'était pas amusé ou sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Non, cette fois-ci, il était grave, froid, sérieux. Hermione se redressa avec moult douleur, à chaque mouvement la souffrance s'accentuait. Elle planta ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux sadique, furieux, brun et ténébreux d'Azzio.

- Vas au diable, fût la seule chose qu'elle cracha avec dégoût.

La troisième rafale ne se fit pas prier. Celle-ci dura plus longtemps que les deux précédentes, néanmoins, et Hermione cria encore plus fort que d'habitude. Son corps n'était plus qu'un...gigantesque champ magnétique. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'on puisse éclairer une lampe avec le taux important d'électricité contenu dans ses membres, voir même réalimenter une batterie de voiture tant qu'on y est. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter une quatrième rafale, l'intensité étant trop puissante pour elle.

Elle crut mourir au moins six fois avant que la décharge stoppa. Elle avait un mal de crâne affreux, et quand la torture stoppa, elle se bénit elle-même d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici. A ajouter à la liste des innombrables choses qu'elle savait faire. Cependant elle ne recommencerait pas l'expérience de si tôt. Elle était lessivée, à bout de force, c'était presque un miracle que ses jambes la soutienne encore un peu. Ses cuisses tremblaient, car les muscles étaient tellement engourdis, qu'Hermione crut un instant qu'elle allait retomber dans ses crises de tétanie qu'elle faisait étant enfant. Ses poignets étaient mous, et même la morsure des chaînes lui faisaient presque un baume face au supplice qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Tu as compris la leçon, à présent ? Il ne faut jamais énerver un De Filippi... Les conséquences peuvent être impardonnables !

Ah, tiens, la mercenaire avait presque oublié le grand dadais. Elle releva la tête, et au prix d'un ultime effort, la langue rappeuse, lança une dernière pique :

- Même pas mal... Prends un ticket pour rejouer ou passe ton tour !

Azzio vit rouge. Mais au lieu de porter le coup fatal avec le Taser, il claqua simplement des doigts, et ses deux gardes du corps vinrent détacher les chaînes de la jeune femme. Si l'un des deux ne l'avait pas maintenue par la taille, elle aurait faillit tomber par terre comme une vulgaire poupée de son.

- Normalement je ne devrais pas te tuer, mais il est clair que le monde se portera mieux sans toi à porter.

Les deux gardes du corps ramenèrent Hermione vers Azzio. Ses bras étaient suspendu aux cous des deux serviteurs. Celle-ci, dans un dernier geste d'arrogance lui dit simplement :

- Et le monde se portera mieux si tu fermait pour une fois ta gueule.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais d'un hochement de tête invita ses gardes du corps à sortir en compagnie de sa prisonnière. Cette dernière fut traînée, les pieds raflant contre le sol en béton. Elle se fit conduire hors de la pièce, et les deux gorilles la conduisent dans un dédale de couloirs, avant de finir par un escalier en métal, où ils stoppèrent en haut d'une sorte de passerelle.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Les deux gorilles lièrent ses mains ensembles avec une corde solide, et ajoutèrent un poids . L'ambiance était bleutée, irréelle, comme dans un rêve. Il y avait... Un léger bruit de clapotis. Soudain, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur, et se rendit vite compte où elle était. L'aquarium qui faisait office de mur de la salle de torture.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle se pencha, et essaya de chercher la méduse, la si fameuse méduse qui allait très probablement causer sa mort. Et meeeerde. Elle se tourna vers les acolytes d'Azzio, qui plaisantaient en italien, très sûrement sur sa situation à elle.

- Une dernière volonté ? ricana l'un des deux, pensant que sa question ne serait pas prise au sérieux.

- Oui, vous aurez l'heure ?

Les deux rigolèrent grassement, n'en revenant pas de la requête de leur prisonnière.

- Tu veux savoir l'heure de ta mort, c'est ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, de toute manière, ce n'était plus son problème. L'un des deux regarda sa montre, et lui répondit qu'il était 10h17 très précisément. Selon ses calculs, elle a dû passer toute la nuit ici, et se faire torturer pendant la matinée. Alors que faisait ce satané Malefoy ? On mettait quand même pas toute une journée de l'Angleterre jusqu'à l'Italie, si ?

- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu ta dernière volonté...

Ils la saisirent de sous les bras, et commencèrent à faire la bascule. Oh non, ça allait se passer très mal pour elle... Elle commença à se débattre, mais avant qu'elle pu donner le moindre coup de pieds, ils la lâchèrent dans la piscine mortelle. Par chance, avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau, elle réussit à attraper une goulée d'air.

L'eau s'infiltra dans ses vêtements, ou plutôt le pantalon militaire et le débardeur qui appartenaient aux italiens. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau salée. Par la paroi en verre, elle réussit à apercevoir Azzio, la silhouette trouble, un énième sourire sadique et satisfait de sa personne sur les lèvres. Gardant le plus d'air possible, Hermione se pencha vers ses mains liées par devant. Elles paraissaient solidement ligotées entre elles, et le poids qu'on lui avait ajouté l'empêchait de remonter à la surface pour respirer. Donc si la méduse ne l'attrapait pas en premier, elle mourrait noyée.

En parlant d'animal... Elle leva la tête pour voir où en était la méduse tueuse. Rien au dessus d'elle, rien autour. Mais il ne fallait pas soupirer d'aise pour autant : elle ne serait contente qu'une fois qu'elle serait dehors, en liberté. Et bordel, où était Malefoy ? S'il ne se grouillant pas, il n'y allait rester d'elle qu'un cadavre.

Première chose à faire : se débarrasser de ces liens. Elle regarda par terre : Azzio était un bon maître, il avait bien aménagé l'aquarium pour son petit bébé. Le sol était donc recouvert de pierres et de faux coraux, ainsi que de petits poissons qui n'allaient pas vivre très longtemps. Les yeux toujours bien écarquillés malgré le sel qui lui brûlait la rétine, elle se mît à la recherche d'une pierre assez coupante pour trancher cette maudite corde. Finalement, elle mît la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Une petite pierre en forme de triangle, aux bords irréguliers donc bien tranchants.

Mais dans l'eau, tout était modifié. Elle n'allait pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait voulu aller, et ses mouvements gâchaient du précieux oxygène. Elle réussit cependant à mettre la pierre du côté qu'il fallait, et commença un mouvement de vas et vient, sans grand succès au début. Puis un premier fil fut coupé. Il ne fallait pas se décourager, elle continua alors avec grande peine. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'air, et même si son record était de 5 minutes en apnée, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était calme et qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Azzio qui la regardait toujours. A présent, il avait deviné son petit jeu et savait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Mais cependant il ne fit rien, regardant avec un grand sourire made in colgate quelque chose au-dessus de son auréole de cheveux châtains. Hermione vit par terre un ombre gélatineuse qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. La mercenaire leva rapidement la tête pour voir, comme une apparition fantomatique, la couronne transparente de la méduse mortelle.

Un flot d'adrénaline se versa dans ses veines, mais il ne fallait pas bouger pour autant. Peut-être que l'animal ne l'avait pas vu après tout... Doucement, sans faire de geste brusques, elle continua son opération. La méduse était toujours la, flottant au-dessus d'elle, tel le spectre de la mort attendant de s'abattre sur une pauvre créature. Ses filaments ondulaient avec grâce, comme si l'assassin des profondeurs voulait rester en orbite pour voir sa proie se démener tant bien que mal.

Merde, merde, merde, merde. La jeune femme ne voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Pas empoisonnée par un vulgaire sac plastique. De toute ses forces, elle pria pour que Malefoy vienne à son secours, même si hors situation cette idée la dégoûtait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire de toute façon : prier et espérer qu'on lui vienne en aide, avant que le fantôme sous-marin s'abatte sur elle...

Soudain, elle entendit des tirs de l'autre côté de la paroi en verre, et se tourna vivement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un homme se tenait dans l'embouchure de la porte et tirait avec sa baguette à tout va sur ses bourreaux. Avec ses cheveux blonds, il n'était pas difficile pour Hermione de reconnaître avec soulagement Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur la baie vitrée, et celle-ci éclata en morceau. Sentant le danger venir, la méduse s'approcha du visage de la tueuse à gages, mais trop tard, déjà Hermione se faisait emporter par l'eau qui dévalait dans la salle de torture.

Elle roula un peu sur le sol, épuisée, se tenant le plus loin possible de l'animal. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux bras puissants la soulevèrent, un par la taille et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle n'avait plus de force : son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, ses muscles étaient engourdis par la torture et ses poumons recrachaient toute l'eau qu'ils pouvaient. C'est pourquoi elle ne râla pas quand Drago la porta contre son torse, heureuse et soulagée de savoir qu'en fin de compte il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

Drago examina ses yeux pour savoir si elle était toujours en vie, et l'espace d'un instant presque magique les deux prunelles se rencontrèrent, celles caramel contre celles orage.

- Pile poil à l'heure, plaisanta-t-il

- J'ai faillit attendre, répliqua Hermione qui ne manquait tout de même pas de repartie même si les dernières 24h avaient été monstrueuses pour elle.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, rassuré de voir que son employée allait toujours aussi bien. Celle-ci se cala mieux contre son torse, trop fatiguée pour repousser son employeur, bien qu'en temps normal elle lui aurait mis une baffe pour l'avoir porté dans ses bras. Mais là, à présent, elle voulait juste dormir et se sentir en sécurité.

- Rentrons à la maison, souffla Drago dans son oreille, tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent de la salle de torture recouverte d'eau, de sable, de petits poissons, d'une méduse échouée et de 3 corps face contre terre.

**Voilà ! Chapitre très en retard, inutile de me le faire remarquer. Limite maintenant je peux vous dire joyeux Noël un peu en retard et bonne année un peu en avance.**

**sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre un peu plus différent que les autres car la torture vient en œuvre ?**

**Les relations entre Hermione et Drago ont aussi évolué...**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite revues pour les fêtes ?**

**a bientôt pour la suite !**

**P.L.P**


End file.
